Angry Situation
by KiyoneKatz
Summary: (COMPLETE) - Shadowcat finds herself on a mission she never would have gone on. She's teamed up with... the acolytes? Kitty-centric story. A focus on her perspective about life changing events. Slight-hinted Kiotr - but SO not the romance. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah. This is my first X-Men Evolution, or even X-Men related fic I've written. Be gentle.  
  
"Angry Situation" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
'My name is Katherine Pryde. I'm a teenager. I attend Bayville High School and my grades rank up within the top two percent of all my classes (maybe even the whole school). I like to shop, hang out with my friends, you know... usual stuff. I'm also a mutant. Feared and hated pretty much universally. I live at an institute for kids just like me, learning what our place in the world really is. But at this moment, it doesn't seem very important to me. All I can think about is how I'm going to make it through the night alive.'  
  
== Two days earlier ==  
  
Dusk had fallen upon the grounds of the Xavier Institute. A few young kids played a round of what appeared to be catch as the lights inside the mansion gave the atmosphere a gentle glow mixed with the setting sun. Dr. Hank McCoy, a rather unique looking individual covered entirely with a blue fur, stood at the back door announcing to the players that dinner was ready.  
  
Inside didn't seem quite the same kind of environment. Kurt Wagner, a boy in his mid-teens, leaned against the wall next to a doorway. He glanced at his watch as his stomach growled, 'What's taking Kitty so long?' He leaned closer to the door frame, listening carefully as the tone of voice inside the room took on a louder volume.  
  
"No! How could you possibly do this to me, Mom? Like, what am I supposed to say? 'Thanks for letting me know?' When I'm away at school! Right, you didn't want me to be upset! I'm going to be there in less than twenty four hours, and you couldn't have told me in person? Didn't want me to make a scene?! What a joke! Fine! Whatever! Thanks for ruining my evening, and possibly my life!"  
  
The sound of hard plastic crashing into the floor echoed from inside the room. Kurt stood back from the door, unsure if he should knock or if he should walk away. 'It is my best friend in there... she sounded upset.' He thought to himself. "Kitty?" He voiced, "Are you okay in there?"  
  
"M'fine! Go away!" Kitty replied with a yell.  
  
"Ja... but it's dinner time." Kurt gulped. He could recall many times where Kitty would overreact to things. Still, it didn't help him not worry about what exactly that phone call was about.  
  
"I'm not hungry, Kurt. Just... I'll catch up later, okay? I still have to pack." Her tone moved down a notch, sounding less angry and more like a resignation. The door opened to fully view the voice behind the door. Katherine Pryde, a young girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. Her hair was down and hung past her shoulders. She looked defeated, looking down at the floor instead of at her friend. "I just... like... totally don't feel up to social interactions right now."  
  
"Now I know you're not feeling like yourself. Have you been crying?" He voiced his concern, trying to meet her eyes with his.  
  
"Mn, maybe. Really, fuzzy. I'll be fine. I'll sneak down later after I finish my homework. I don't wanna fall behind because of my trip, y'know?" She urged gently, "Go on. I know dinner is your favorite part of the day."  
  
"Okay then, Katzchen. I'll be back later though! Mark my words." He smiled as he attempted to lighten the mood.  
  
"Oh, I'll be counting on it." She half-heartedly smiled and closed the door to her room, hearing a light 'bamf' noise from the hall marking Kurt's departure.   
  
Kitty wiped the still wet tears from her cheeks. 'Can't get emotional, can't make a scene. It's going to be a happy vacation. Try to keep it together, girl.' She assured herself and brought down an average sized backpack, setting it out on the bed. She took in a deep breath, going through a mental checklist of items. A few pairs of jeans, shirts, and any essentials. Kitty went through the motions, folding and packing her bag - lastly tossing in a small book and a walk-man like device. Zipping the bag closed, her heart sank, 'This is it, just do it and not do anything else? What else can I do?' She felt the tears return. Kitty let out a shriek of anger, throwing her backpack across the room and crumpling into her bed with a defeated cry.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Kurt, I thought you were going to get Kitty?" A boy in his late teens wearing dark red sunglasses asked.  
  
"I was, Scott. She didn't seem very hungry. More for me then!" Kurt joked as he took his seat.  
  
"She must be excited about her trip home. It's not every day you go to a wedding." Ororo noted. The beautiful goddess of a woman started on her meal, "I just hope she doesn't worry herself over school."  
  
"School is important to her. I just wish some of the others would take their studies just as seriously as Katherine." A bald man seated in a wheelchair commented, glancing down the table to some of the other kids who knew perfectly well who he was referring to.  
  
"If only it were that simple." Commented a brown haired boy at the end of the table. The other students laughed, carrying on with dinner.  
  
***  
  
'Unnngh. What hit me?' Kitty thought as she sat up in her bed. '2:43 AM. Wonderful. I totally slept through dinner and then some. I'm going to be so dead at school tomorrow.' Her stomach growled at her intently. 'Shut up, you.' She pulled her loose hair back into her traditional pony tail and wandered down the hall. She occasionally triggered her mutant power of phasing to avoid making anymore noise than she had to, moving through walls and lightly across floors before finding herself in the institutes kitchen. Kitty pieced together a salad and a bowl of microwavable pasta before settling down at the table alone to eat.  
  
A rustling sound of familiar heavy feet moved down the hall. 'Must be Mr. Logan.' She noted, not to alarm herself. As sure as clockwork, the gruff adult known as Logan entered the dining room. He was clad in only in a pair of sweat pants and a white tank top. No words were spoken, just him going straight to the fridge and getting together a small meal for himself. He sat across from the young student, taking a bite of his late-night snack.  
  
"You're up late, half-pint."  
  
"So are you."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't got school in the morning. What's got you down, kiddo? It's usually Hank who joins me for the late-night snacking."  
  
"I missed dinner, right? Well I have to eat sometime." She brushed off the older mans question.  
  
"So ya did." He nodded, taking another bite from his freshly made sandwich. "Anxious about your trip?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"You weren't guessing a few days ago. Something happen?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
Logan furrowed his brow. He knew how excited she had been about this trip home. 'Something's not right, now.' He took a drink from his glass and spoke up, "I won't go easy on you when you get back. Might have to train you extra hard for all the time you'll miss."  
  
"M'Kay." She shrugged, taking a few idle bites from her salad. "Don't do me any favors or anything."  
  
Despite his concern, he couldn't help but smile, "That's my girl." He cleans up his side of the table and says, "I know something's buggin' you, pumpkin. It's not my place to say how you should feel or even know what's going on with you. No matter how bad things get, just remember everything I taught ya."  
  
"Lot of good that's going to do me." She poked at her plate of pasta, taking a final bite. "I know, I'm an X-Man. I should act like it." Kitty cleaned up her plates.  
  
"Sleep well." Logan moved out to the hall, lighting his cigar.  
  
'Sleep well, he says. Yeah, right.' She headed back to her bedroom. 'I hope I wake up and this has all been a horrible dream.'  
  
***  
  
The school day zipped by without a hitch. Kitty seemed back to her usual self. She gathered her packed bag and said her goodbyes to her fellow team-mates, "I'll be back before you know it!"  
  
"Have fun at the wedding, Kitty!" Jean hugged her friend, "Don't go doing something crazy like catching the bouquet, right?"  
  
"Gyah! Like I'd want that to happen!" She made a face. The girls laughed together.  
  
"Time to go, Kitten." Ororo stood at the drivers side door of the schools' Jeep. "Regulations state you should be there at least two hours before your flight. We must leave now before it's too late."  
  
"I understand." She nodded. 'I really don't want to go, though.' Kitty sighed inwardly. She put on a brave face and waved, "G'bye guys! See you in a week!" She climbed into the passanger seat of the jeep as it drove off to the city. '...goodbye life as I knew it.'  
  
*** 


	2. Chapter 2

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah. This is my first X-Men Evolution, or even X-Men related fic I've written. Be gentle.  
  
"Angry Situation" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
'So where was I? Oh yeah... so I left the Institute a few days ago to fly back to Chicago to stay with my family. My cousin was getting married. It was, y'know, supposed to be a much needed break from school and even the whole faux super-hero persona I've got going on. That was up until the night before I left. My Mom told me that she and my Dad were getting divorced. So there I was, on the plane, thinking about how it must be my fault. Like... if I was there, couldn't I have done something to make it better? It totally wouldn't have came down to this if I still lived at home with them. How could they do this? How dare they do this to me! Why is it I wanna cry if they say it's for the best?'  
  
== The Wedding ===  
  
"Stop fussing with your dress, dear. You look fine." An older woman spoke.  
  
"Mom, it does not look FINE." Kitty adjusted the garment while viewing herself in the mirror. "It looks bad. I swear Teresa had to pick the worst color for her theme. I don't think I can wear this thing another minute without gagging."  
  
"Don't be rude! It's was an honor to be part of the bridal party." Kitty's mother helped straighten out the outfit. "You can change for the reception, but for now we have to take pictures."  
  
"Right, sure, whatever." Kitty made a face. 'How can she act like everything is fine? Thank God the ceremony is over with, at least. I'm going to let Rogue set fire to this atrocity when I get back, and I'm going to provide the lighter fluid...'  
  
"Kitty, come on!" Her mother snapped her out of her outfit-on-fire dream world.  
  
"Yes'm."  
  
***  
  
The reception was held at a fancy hotel. Kitty took a break to shed the bridesmaid dress to slip into something a bit more comfortable for the party. Black jeans and a button up red top. She let her hair stay down as it was styled for the event, but refused to wear the dress ever again.  
  
Inside the banquet hall were tables set up for friends and family members. Kitty sat with her parents, eating what little she could gather that would fit within her diet and downing a glass of ceremonial champagne in the process.  
  
'Ooogh. I'm not old enough for this. One cup and I'm already buzzed. I'm such a wuss.' She grumbled to herself. Her attentions turned toward her parents who sat at the same table. No communication there, just polite silence.  
  
"... so why do you have to do this to me?" Kitty spoke out loud.  
  
"What is that, Kitty dear?" Her father tilted his head at his daughter.  
  
"This..." She shrugs, struggling for the words, "You n' Mom." Kitty found herself overwhelmed with sadness and anger. "How could you!" Her voice raised in the room filled with friends and family. A few harsh glances from others were focused on them. Kitty's mother grabbed her wrist, pulling her up from the table. Instinctively, Kitty phased backwards - unnoticable to the rest of the family but escaping her Mothers grip. She sneered, "I can walk myself, y'know."  
  
"Let's talk about this outside. Carmen, you too." Kitty's mother moved to the outside hallway, away from the prying ears of other family members. Kitty and Carmen joined her. "I can't believe you, young lady. Are you trying to make this day a disaster for your cousin?"  
  
"No! I--!" Kitty interrupted.  
  
"You weren't thinking! We're trying our best to put on our best faces, why can't you behave yourself for a few hours?" She chastized.  
  
"How am I supposed to act?! Happy? I'm so sorry that I'm not your perfect little daughter to display and be perfect for all your perfect family members! And I'm sorry that you ruined my perfect little life! I'm so sorry that, like, for once, I just can't be happy when I'm really not. Not at all." She teetered between rage and outright crying.  
  
Carmen stepped forward to hug his daughter. Kitty phased through his arms. "... Kitty, I.."  
  
"Tell them I got sick. I'm going to catch a cab home to pack. I'm going back to school. This just makes everything worse for me to actually be here. Why couldn't you tell me after it all? Why couldn't you let me be happy for a few more days before you totally messed up my life?" Kitty cried. She turned dramatically around and ran for the exit without turning back. 'Gotta get out of here', is all she could think. She kept running until her stamina gave out. The cold Chicago night air cut into her lungs, face stung ever so slightly because of her wet tears. Kitty took a seat on a bench, pulling her knees up to her face to curl up. 'Great job, Pryde. Just fantastic.'  
  
***  
  
Chicago at night. Kitty Pryde found herself at home, packing a few items that she had brought and then some. 'I just don't want to be here when they get back.' She thought to herself. 'I don't think I can handle it. I fight major super-villians who want to take over the world, and I can't even face my parents because they don't wanna be together anymore. How pathetic am I?' She wrote out a note, explaining that she's taking the next train out and then called the institute to make sure someone was there to pick her up when she arrived. 'No use sticking around.'  
  
The clerk at the station seemed suspicious of the young girl. "I'm just going back to school." she kept insisting. Eventually he let her buy the ticket and board. All things considered, things couldn't go any worse. Or, so she thought.  
  
***  
  
'By the time I decided not to go, the train had already started to leave. I guess I got a little emotional about the whole thing. It's really not fair to them. I just wanted them to know how much it hurt me, so I hurt them by goin'.'  
  
The train was smooth along it's course. Then suddenly, it shook once. Then twice, stirring Kitty Pryde from her exaustion induced slumber. She sat up, looking out the window, but it was still pitch black. The train shuddered a third time. She zipped up her hooded sweatshirt and pulled her backpack on before sticking her head into the hall. "What's going on?" she asked an employee.  
  
"...t-t-this isn't a time to panic! Just stay in your cabin!" He ushered her back.  
  
Kitty grumbled, "Something's going on here and I can't do anything. Story of my life, it seems." A 'thump' like noise is heard outside her door, then the door slides casually open.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." She rolled her eyes.  
  
A man, somewhere in his late teens - or perhaps early twenties stood at the doorframe. He wore a dark brown coat and had eyes that seemed to cut into your soul, tiniest hint of red. "C'mon now, petit. What were you expectin', a Spanish Inquisition?" Spoke the cajun embellished accent.  
  
Kitty took a defensive stance, "I've had a really lousy day. I'm so not in the mood for this."  
  
Gambit smirked, then raised a hand, "Ease up, chere. Gambit isn't here for a fight."  
  
"Then what do you want! I give you one minute to explain yourself before I kick your head into the wall, got it?" She narrowed her eyes, remembering her training.  
  
"I see you like to play rough. Gambit knows when to pick a fight and when to come in peace." He closes the door. "Simply said, we need you."  
  
"We? Who's we?" She blinked, "And why! That's a good question, too." Kitty cursed herself for her scattered brained approach. The nights events seemed to pile up and still seemed to appear to get worse. She was smarter than this, and she knew it.  
  
"Me and my men, of course. Or jus' one. 'Ve got a lil' mission for you."  
  
"Or what? Why would I want to do some mission for you! I'm not one of you."  
  
"I don' expect you ta understan' the circumstance. Jus know that it's da right thing ta do."  
  
"From who's perspective? Magneto's? You know I don't believe in his ways." Kitty snapped.  
  
Gambit cleared his throat, "It's an easy in n' out job. Your powers make it so dat movin' into the complex you won't be so easy to catch. You get those files, everybody happy."  
  
"What happens if I say no?" She questioned him.  
  
"Oh well, in dat case, this train won't be in such good shape when we're done." He smirked.  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't."  
  
"Dis one, and any one who comes along ta help." He raises a walkie talkie, "Doesn't look like the chere is willing to help. Let's party, boys."  
  
Kitty's eyes widened, "No!" she yelped before the train rocked back and forth, tossing her into the cushioned seat of her cabin. The train screeched loudly and started to buckle. Kitty winced, "Fine! Just don't hurt anyone else! I'll do it!" She leapt up and grabbed Gambit's jacket, shaking him, "I swear to you, if anyone was hurt I will so make you rue the day you crossed paths with Katherine Pryde."  
  
"And I wouldn't have it any other way, petit." He offered her a notebook. "Now go through the window, and down to that farmhouse. You'll meet up with my buddy Colossus. He'll be your partner for dis trip. Oh, and you should change into something a lot less conspicuous... don' wanna have the police after you or non' o'that. Good luck."  
  
She let out an annoyed growl, much like her teacher Logan. She snatched the book and phased through the window, using her power and momentuum to land onto the ground with ease. She then pushed herself to a subtle sprint toward her destination.  
  
Gambit watched as she went, lifting the walkie talkie to his mouth. "It worked."  
  
***  
  
Kitty ran as fast as her body could allow. The train wreckage behind her, and with the exception of a bright moon and the light at that house in the distance, she couldn't see much beyond a foot in front of her. She stumbled into low bushes, scratching up her skin and bruising her knees. Finally the distance was closed, only to look back as police and medical care arrived to the train scene. 'I hope I did the right thing. Dammit, I hate second guessing myself.' She approached the house carefully.  
  
"Hellooooo..." She voiced, looking around. Her eyes caught a glint of silver in the moonlight as the man known as Colossus stepped out to be visible.  
  
"I am here. Thank you for coming."  
  
"It's not like I had that much of a choice." She grumbled, disgusted at the whole situation. "I'm totally not here to make friends, let's just get this done and over with. I've already had a really bad week and all I want to do is go back to some place that actually gives a damn about me."  
  
"You... seem troubled."  
  
"Seem isn't the word I'd use." She snapped.  
  
"... I apologize... Katherine, is it? You are upset. I can understand. Sometimes people do things they don't want to do, but in the end it's usually for a greater good." He transforms back to human flesh, "You are hurt. Let's step inside and get you cleaned up. Tomorrow will be a long day. I'm Piotr."  
  
She nodded in acknowledgement, "Katherine, Kat, Kitty, Kate, Miss Kitty Fantastico...whatever. Peter, huh? Never would have guessed." Kitty looked down at her arms, "I guess I did fall a few times. But it's really dark out there! I so could have used a flashlight or somethin'."  
  
"I'll be sure to let Gambit know of his mistake. C'mon, little one. Let's go inside." He gestured to the door.  
  
Kitty shrugged, "No turning back now." She followed the tall Russian fellow into the house. It was small, only a few cots set up for comfort along with a bathroom and small kitchen.   
  
Piotr headed toward the bathroom and returned with a first aid kit. "You should change into something without sleeves, it'll make this a lot easier, Katya."  
  
She raised an eyebrow at the nickname, then took off her overshirt revealing a tank top. Kitty relaxed on a chair, "This should do?" She asked.  
  
"Da, that is fine." He opened the kit and carefully cleaned up the cuts along her arms and face. Kitty winced at the larger wounds, but took it in stride. "I.. apologize for the extreme measures we had to take to get you to agree to do this. I am not proud of what has been done."  
  
"Well, 'Piotr', I'm not proud of anything I've done in the last twenty four hours. I'd just like to get this over with as soon as possible. Right?"  
  
Piotr's face noticibly fell, "Da. You're absolutely right." He packed up the kit. "You should be fine. Please sleep over there - we'll head out first thing in the morning."  
  
"Okay." She pulled her hooded shirt back on, settling down into the cot as the lights are lowed. "Oh... and Piotr. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
*** 


	3. Chapter 3

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah. This is my first X-Men Evolution, or even X-Men related fic I've written. Be gentle.  
  
"Angry Situation" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
'It's like, completely surreal. I keep thinking I'm back home snuggling up to my little stuffed dragon, Lockheed. But when I open my eyes... I'm hugging my backpack and I don't know where I am. I'm in a room with someone I barely know and my life, quite possibly, is in danger. Surreal... like my outlook. If the institute has taught me anything, it's to handle situations like this without going totally insane.'  
  
Kitty rubbed her eyes and yawned, surveying the room in the low-lit morning breakthrough. She glanced over to the other occupied cot, across the way from her. 'My gawd, I must look terrible!' She pulled a brush from her bag, straightening out her untamed bed-head hair. She tilted her head, watching her partner rest. 'I wonder what's the deal with him? He doesn't seem like the type to join up with this kind of gig. Of course, he may hate all humans or something totally illogical. Not my place to judge... not my place to understand. Just follow the gameplan and get home.' She paused, 'Oh... crap! The X-Men! They were expecting me to show up, and then the train kinda derailed! I've got to be listed as some missing person by now!' Her mind raced with situations. Would she have to fight her friends? Would she be thought of as a betrayer, or even regarded as an enemy for doing something that could possibly land her into deep trouble should someone find out it's her?  
  
"Hey! Wake up!" She scrambled over to Piotr's side. "Get up now!" She shook him.  
  
Piotr was startled by the sudden awakening. He grabbed her hand to stop her from shaking him, "What is it?"  
  
Kitty pulled back, annoyed, "I've got a problem, here."  
  
He let out a sigh, sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck, "What is your problem, little one? I thought we had already cleared up your concerns..."  
  
"No! Back up. I already know the mission. That's not what I'm worried about. I just... like... realized that the X-Men may come looking for me. They and my parents knew I was supposed to be on that train. If they can't find me, I think it'll complicate things further." She expressed. "It's not like I want to make this harder for anyone. It could just, y'know, become a problem for us. I mean, they could be out there at the wreckage trying to find me as we speak."  
  
Piotr let out an exasperated sigh, "What if I told you everything has been taken care of?"  
  
"What did you do to my friends!?"  
  
"Nyet, I'm asking you if you'd feel better if you think we had taken care of it."  
  
"Well... uh... no sweat off my back. It's your mission. I'm the one who was blackmailed into this thing. Remember that. I'll stick with my promise, because I gave my word. However, if my friends get involved, you know exactly who I side with." She idly threatened.  
  
He nodded, "It's not hard to realize where your loyalties lie. Please understand that this was the only way I could think to do this."  
  
"To kidnap me?" Kitty bluntly stated.  
  
"It is not so cut and dry. You are not kidnapped."  
  
"I know, Piotr. I'm just saying..." She seemed frustrated, "Nevermind. The more I think about it, the more I'll drive myself to a panic attack. Time to get ready, I guess."  
  
Kitty moved away from Piotr's cot back to her own, going through her small packed bag of personal items. She unpacked a pair of black jeans and a black turtleneck sweater. She gathered her chosen wardrobe and left to change in the bathroom.  
  
***  
  
"No, Mrs. Pryde. We haven't heard anything from Kitty since she had called last night. I realize how upset you are. We'll try everything in our power to find her, too. Yes. I'll keep you updated. Please let us know if you hear anything as well. Goodbye." Professor Xavier placed the receiver of the phone down, ending his call. "What a peculiar situation."  
  
"What is it, Charles?" Ororo asked, "That didn't sound very good."  
  
"It seems that Kitty's parents are getting a divorce. She had left abruptly and decided to take the train back here. That's the same train that was on the news earlier, and she's nowhere to be found. I may have to use cerebro to pinpoint where she's gone to, her parents are very concerned. It could be anything as harmless as her running away or even something far worse."  
  
Ororo crossed her arms, "It would seem very out of nature for Kitty to run away from both of her families."  
  
"I'm inclined to agree. However, considering the nature of her powers, Kitty does have the ability to just disappear if she so desired. From what I gathered from the telephone conversation with her Mother, she wasn't in a proper state of mind. Whether she had ran away or she's been comprimised, we owe it to them to find out as soon as possible."  
  
***  
  
The water drained from the tub as Kitty finished dressing. She tucked her shirt into her pants, then carefully pulled her hair back - braiding it carefully and tying the end off. "I wonder if I'll need a mask, or somethin'. I so don't need to get the institute or myself into trouble." She kneeled down to tighten the laces on her boots. Kitty observed herself in the mirror, 'I look like I raided Rogue's wardrobe. I just wanted to dress warmly for my trip. Who knew espionage was an option?' She nodded once more, approving of her appearance and headed back out into the hall. Suddenly, a loud telepathic shout entered her mind.  
  
Kitty! Are you all right? Where are you?  
  
She paused, leaning against the wall as she recoiled from the brief mental invasion, Professor? I'm fine. Look, don't worry.  
  
But Kitty, we have to---  
  
NO! I'll tell you later. I'm ending this now. Don't look for me.  
  
***  
  
"Dammit! She broke the connection." Professor Xavier grumbled.  
  
"Can't you just re-contact her, then?" Ororo asked politely.  
  
"I don't believe she wants to be contacted. If I force the telepathic link, especially to someone who isn't willing, the recoil can be painful for her. I'd rather not push the issue. I do know her position isn't not far off from the train wreck."  
  
"Then we should contact the team to -- " Ororo had be cut off.  
  
"No. She asked me not to look for her. She also had said not to worry. I have a feeling something deeper is happening here, but I'll respect her wishes for the moment."  
  
"Are you sure that's a wise decision? She may be in danger."  
  
"That very well may be true. However, if anything, we've taught our students how to take care of themselves. It's about time to face the reality that they just might know what they're doing without our help."  
  
"I hope you're right, Charles."  
  
***  
  
Kitty grumbled, rubbing her temples carefully from her position along the wall. 'That was a lot harder than I thought it'd be.' She vocalized a little bit of a whine.  
  
"Katya, are you okay?" Piotr stood in the hallway watching her.  
  
"Actually, couldn't be better." She straightened out her stance and smiled, "So, are we going to do this or what?"  
  
Piotr smiled, "Da. My motorcycle is ready." He handed over a helmet to the girl. "Our destination is only a ninety miles from where we are now."  
  
"Okay." She pulls on her helmet. "Let's move."  
  
***  
  
'So, like, why am I doing this? This Piotr guy also totally doesn't seem like the type to be mixed up in it, but here we are. I just hope I'm not a disappointment and everything goes well. I really really hope the Professor doesn't send anyone. After sleeping, I really feel bad about taking off like I did. I hope my parents aren't mad at me.'  
  
The journey. A long hum on the motorcycle made the silence seem not as awkward. Kitty hugged herself carefully to the man, to make sure she wouldn't fall. She closed her eyes, imagining how this may look to others. 'I hope the plans they gave me were accurate. I don't want to walk into this thing blind. I also hope this big guy doesn't slow me down. Yeah, like I'm Miss Jane Bond herself... so out of my league.' She spaced out a bit before finally the motorcycle stopped at a barbed wire fence.  
  
"We're here?"  
  
"So we are." Piotr removed his helmet.   
  
Kitty took in the surroundings. Is this REALLY it? It looked like a small air hanger in the middle of nowhere. A few miscelanious vehicles and no guards. "This is supicious. Are you sure this is where we're supposed to be?" She shaded her eyes from the high noon sunlight. Piotr moved his motorcycle to an obscured placing. "This doesn't look right, Peter."  
  
"I wish I could agree with you. This is it." He hands her a small bag, "Gloves and a mask you requested."  
  
She opened the bag, pulling on the gloves first and then the mask. "Ooh, ski mask. I'm so styling now."  
  
"You didn't wish to be seen, right?" He asked, "I don't think fashion matters at this point."  
  
"But fashion ALWAYS matters." She smiled, "It's great. Thanks. I really don't need my Dad to get a call from the police about me stealing important stuffies. Fingerprints, y'know. I'm not exactly a mastermind criminal type."  
  
"You judge us harshly." He looked annoyed. "Those who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones."  
  
"Listen, Piotr," She accented heavily on his name, "Sure, I'm a mutant, like you. But that's where the similarities end. The Professor would never have done something like this just to get a few measely files."  
  
"How do you know what your Professor would or wouldn't do?"  
  
"Well, back there? I know for sure that's something he wouldn't have done." Kitty scoffed. "And this is a criminal activity, no matter how many angles you look at it."  
  
"If you only understood the big picture, little one." He returned her tone, "It is not always black and white."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know." She held out her hand, "Take my hand. We have to get into this place, right? I hope I remember everything. Don't transform 'til I say so though, kay?"  
  
Piotr nodded mutely, taking her hand. It was a strange sensation for him, to move through fences and walls. He followed her lead to the side of the building, and then she phased them both inside and through the floor.  
  
***  
  
The complex was strangely empty. This wasn't nearly as hard as it was made out to be. The technology was up to date, but the overall abandoned impression that the halls gave off not only bothered young Kitty Pryde, but it also confused her senses. 'Am I supposed to be on alert? What am I fighting for, here? I feel like an actor in a bad high school drama.'  
  
"So, what's my motivation?" She voiced out loud as she sat down at a computer terminal. She fumbled through the drawers, finding a blank disk and placed it into the machine.  
  
"Eh?" Piotr asked curiously. He now had transformed to his techno-organic steel self. He stood near the only doorway in case of an ambush.  
  
"Nothing, nevermind." She poked around the system. Kitty, on the outside, gave off appearances opposite of what she could do. It's her life story. She familiarized herself with the inner workings then began to hack into what she was directed to get. Batches of files from an organization. This organization. 'What's it all about? Medical files... cancer research... oh wait, hello... mutant studies.' She began to download them onto the disk, continuing to idly browse through other related topics. '... mutant technology clearly defined through genetics... alien technology brought in... assimilates to a techno organic level... boy who can understand any language...?' "Whoa!" She pulled the disk from the machine. "They're holding people here!"  
  
"Among other things. Are you done? We must hurry." He fidgeted nervously at the doorway.  
  
"Yah, it's done. But... like... I know this name! Douglas Ramsey, he's in a few classes of mine at school. What's he got to do with this?"  
  
"I do not know, but we have to leave now."  
  
"But Peter.."  
  
"NOW!" He growled. "We have to go. You agreed on a quick job. It is done. We have to move out now."  
  
She was about to protest, but stopped. "Right, just one minute, I forgot to cover my tracks." Kitty slipped another disk into the computer, quickly grabbing the information she skimmed. 'Not over yet, not at all.' She tucked the second disk away, then stepped back and phased a hand through the computer - sending the system to malfunction and crash. It was a simple in and out job. The lack of anything regarding security not only made Kitty wonder what they needed her for, but why Magneto and his group couldn't handle it themselves. Phasing in and about, they finally made it back to where they entered. Kitty leaned against the wall, "Gawd, that was tough."  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, a bit of concern over over the girl flashed over him.  
  
"I just... like... I think I maxed out my power a bit." A loud noise echoed from around the corner, "Oh no. I've got a bad feeling about this. Toldja it was too easy."  
  
Piotr grabbed her arm, "We must go. Grab onto me." She nodded, grabbing onto him to ride piggyback. The armored mutant ran across the long field as a few guards turned the corner and began to shoot at them. Kitty phased, allowing the bullets to pass through them harmlessly.  
  
They make it through the fence area. Kitty slid off his back and held her head, uneasy from the fast movement and over-exaustion of her powers. Piotr quickly readied the bike. Kitty leaned against him, "I don' feel so good." as her eyes closed.  
  
"Katya? Katya! Bozhemoi! You're bleeding! Katya, wake up! Katya!"  
  
*** 


	4. Chapter 4

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah. This is my first X-Men Evolution, or even X-Men related fic I've written. Be gentle.  
  
"Angry Situation" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
'My name is Katherine Pryde. I'm a teenager. I attend Bayville High School and my grades rank up within the top two percent of all my classes (maybe even the whole school). I like to shop, hang out with my friends, you know... usual stuff. I'm also a mutant. Feared and hated pretty much universally. I live at an institute for kids just like me, learning what our place in the world really is. But at this moment, it doesn't seem very important to me. All I can think about is how I'm going to make it through the night alive.'  
  
The room was pitch black. Kitty's eyes flickered open as a sharp pain in her side made her curl up into a ball on the soft bed-like cushion she rested on. A faint cry she let out before trying to straighten up and get gather her wits. 'My side hurts, what happened? Where am I? Oh my gawd! Where's Piotr?'  
  
"Hello? Peter? Somebody?" She growled, 'I can barely move. Some X-Man I am.'  
  
"You took quite a fall." Said a male voice.  
  
"Who's there? Logan? Turn on the lights, I can't see..." Kitty insisted.  
  
"Calm down, Miss." The lights turned on. A man in doctors scrubs approached the bed Kitty occupied. "It seems you were quite a bit out of it. Took you a long while to wake up."  
  
"A while?" She shook her head, "I don't even know where I am. Where is this?"  
  
"Glen Oaks Hospital. What's your name?" The doctor asked politely.  
  
"Glen Oaks... I'm back in Chicago?" She covered her mouth. "Oh my God. My parents are gonna kill me!"  
  
"Miss... someone found you in an alley near the hospital. I think your parents will be happy that your injuries weren't fatal."  
  
"Oh... ooooooooooooh...." She winced, "I'm Katherine Pryde. My parents live in Deerfield. Can I, like, call them and let them know I'm here? I've got to have been missing for days, now."  
  
The doctor frowned, "We can give them a call. Now Miss Pryde, if you were missing for a few days, perhaps you might want to speak to one of our councelors. This city is a dangerous place for a young girl to run away in. And suicide... I'm not even sure how safe you are here. If someone didn't find you when they had, you could have died. There's a lot more to live for in this world."  
  
"... yes sir. I understand sir." She leaned forward, pulling the blanket from her bed around her shoulders tightly. 'Oh god... this is bad. I'm not some mental case angsty teen! I just wanted to go home. Professor! PROFESSOR! Jean! Somebody!'  
  
***  
  
Jean Grey, one of the oldest girls at the institute, sat in the office with Professor Xavier talking over the future lesson plans for the younger students. She blinked and paused mid conversation. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" The professor asked, looking over some notes.  
  
"I just thought I heard Kitty call my name. She's not due back to the institute for a few days though, right? I must be hearing things." Jean shrugged.  
  
The professor had neglected letting the other students know of Kitty's disappearance from home. He felt it was best not to cause a panic. "Jean... did you say you heard Kitty, just now?"  
  
".. uh, yes Professor. Is something wrong?" Jean blinked.  
  
"Let's get to Cerebro right away." He insisted.   
  
Jean helped push Xavier down the hall to Cerebro. She seemed confused by his sudden urgency. "Is something wrong with Kitty?"  
  
"I didn't want to concern everyone, but she had ran away from home a few days back. When I tried to telepathically contact her, she broke contact very abruptly. I assumed she knew what she was doing." He sounded frustrated, "I've been trying to pinpoint her location since that day and I've had a great deal of trouble. I also had sent Logan out to track her from the last known location, but the trail went dry around an old military hanger where he found her bag covered in blood. I'm afraid I made the mistake of trusting that she knew what she was getting into."  
  
She didn't know how to react, only a gasp escaped her mouth. Jean sped down the hall with the Professor to the room where Cerebro laid. He prepared the unit and pulled on the oddly shaped helmet like device.  
  
"I'm going to try to find her again. Hopefully your intuition was right, Jean."  
  
***  
  
A doctor checked on Kitty's condition. He wrote down things on a clipboard as she asked quietly, "Did you call my parents? They're probably really worried about me."  
  
"Don't worry, Miss Pryde, your parents have been contacted. Just relax and get better."  
  
"Well, they'd better get here soon. I've got school to return to, people to let know that I'm fine..." She commented.  
  
"Oh, you'll be here a few days under observation. Your parents insisted that you're kept an eye on."  
  
"What? What a joke! I swear this is punishment for making that scene at the wedding."  
  
"Young lady, I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in." The doctor frowned.  
  
"I'm not sure you realize that this is a big mistake. I---"  
  
Kitty! Can you hear me? It's the Professor.   
  
"Augh! Stupid voice in my head!" She blurted out loud, then made an embarassed face, Professor! I'm at Glen Oaks Hospital, in Chicago! They're holding me here. Get me out of here...   
  
"Hey!" She spoke up, "What are you doing?" The doctor fussed with an IV drip.   
  
"I'm sedating you. Get some rest and stop talking nonsense."  
  
Professor? Professor! Get me... home...   
  
***  
  
'I would never kill myself. I mean... not like I'd want to die. It totally wouldn't be on purpose, anyway. I hate misunderstandings. Crazy hospital people and their assumptions.'  
  
"Hey, Half-Pint. Wake up."  
  
"Wha? Morning already, Logan? I don't feel like trainin..."  
  
"That's 'Uncle Logan', to you, short stuff."  
  
"Oh Lo... Uncle Logan, you're a sight for sore eyes." Kitty sat up in bed, leaning over to hug the older man.  
  
"You had us worried there, sport. Once your scent dried up and I found your bag, I actually thought the worst."  
  
"Don't be silly... I'm uh..." She glanced at the observing hospital employee, "... I'm your 'niece', right? Like, would you even imagine... y'know... somehow having the worst happen to me?" Kitty seemed to imply more but didn't say it, "I think I got into something deeper than I knew how to handle, but I made it out fine."  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow, "I see, pumpkin." He smiled, "I'm going to get you outta here using Charlie's paperwork. At least at the institute you'll be with friends."  
  
She nodded to him, concentrating down at her hands as her teacher and fellow X-Man left the room. 'Did Piotr bring me here? What happened after I was hurt? I can't remember anything at all. This is so not going to look good to the professor. How humiliating. First chance at proving myself and I... wait a second. Proving myself to who? To the Brotherhood? To Magneto? They got what they wanted and then practically left me for dead! OooOooOoogh. I am so stupid sometimes.'  
  
***  
  
Kitty relaxed in the passenger side seat of a roomy car. Logan drove along the highway, still several hundred miles from the institute. She opened her eyes to glance over at the driver with a yawn, "Maybe I should drive a bit if you're tired?"  
  
"Not on your life. I'd like to make it back to the mansion in one piece." He growled.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him. "I got better after some lessons, you know! I just have trouble with manual drive... thingies..."  
  
"Uh huh." He murmured, "So, you want to tell me why I smell one of Magneto's lackies all over your clothes?"  
  
"Ooh, you got me. Instead of fending for my life this last week, I was really playing house with the russian kid."  
  
"You're not funny."  
  
"No, I didn't think I was." She tilted her head, "This totally stays between us, okay? Like, no going to the professor or anything like that."  
  
"Now why would I do a thing like that?" He asked.  
  
"Promise me, Logan."  
  
"You know you can trust me, half-pint." He half concentrated on the road, interested now in what Kitty had to say. "I'm all ears."  
  
She angled herself to watch Logan as she spoke, "So like... I got into this huge argument with my parents. Which really seems stupid now that I think about it... I mean, it's their lives, right? I was being completely selfish when I blew up at them at the wedding. Anywhos, I found myself wandering the streets of Chicago in a mess and decided to just come home. To the institute, you know. But it was totally more money to transfer my flight so instead I just bought a train ticket. And that... that's when things got bad." She took a breath. "The train got ransacked by Magneto's guys. But I remembered my training! You've gotta give me kudos on that. Anyways, he totally blackmails me into, like, if I don't help them out they're going to hurt the people on board the train. At first I didn't believe them, and then the train derailed! I didn't have a choice, so I went with them. I was told all I had to do was this little 'mission' and that was it. Nothing more."  
  
Logan, at this point, grew visibly angry. She held up a hand to him. "But wait, it gets better."  
  
"So I meet up with Piotr, y'know, the metal guy, and we go to infiltrate this one place together. Right. It seems to go well, and I break into their computers to get some top secret information. I do my job... wham, bam, everything. But Logan, I recognized names. Something just wasn't all kosher about the whole place. Our escape route... well... I guess I didn't make it." She ends the statement a bit sheepishly. "I thought I phased in time. I thought I was okay, but now I've got this battle scar on my side. I don't remember much after that, to be honest with you. I woke up in the hospital."  
  
"I'm not even sure why they wanted me involved, or whatever. Maybe they knew about my awesome tech skills... or they needed someone who could walk through a wall or two. I really don't know." She hugged her arms to herself. "Did I do the right thing? That's something I'd been thinkin' about. Like... the doctors and councelors kept telling me how my life was worth living, because, y'know, they thought I ran away from home and tried to commit suicide. They'd almost convinced me I'd done just that, but I kept thinking about Piotr. I kept hearing him say, 'Katya! Katya, Wake up!' I kept hearing the Professor in my head, asking where I was. It's all so crazy. Then I realized... I still have a disk."  
  
*** 


	5. Chapter 5

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah. This is my first X-Men Evolution, or even X-Men related fic I've written. Be gentle.  
  
"Angry Situation" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
After some much needed talking down to Logan, they made it back to the institute with no problems. None of the others approached Kitty about what had happened. Xavier let her know that only the teachers knew of her running away, and even then... no one knew what truely had happened (except Logan).  
  
Kitty, clad in her pajamas, tinkered around on her laptop idly. Her roomate, Rogue, stepped into the room. "Hey." Kitty waved idly.  
  
"Hey." Rogue replied, uninterestedly.  
  
'Huh... this is harder than I thought. Most of these files are encoded weird. I can't even open most of them. Now what was that name I saw? Someone I knew... someone from school...'  
  
Click-click-click she tapped away at her keyboard.  
  
"Hey genius. Some of us've got school tomorrow. Mind takin' that downstairs or somethin'?"  
  
"I've got school, too." She continued to type.  
  
"No you don't. You're still on bedrest till the end of the week." Rogue curled up with her pillow, letting out a yawn.  
  
"Shyah, like I'm going to let that stop me. I've never felt better." Kitty kept looking around through the files.   
  
Rogue threw the pillow at Kitty, "I'm turnin' out the light. Do you mind?"  
  
Kitty mocked Rogue, packing up her computer and stepping into the hallway to head downstairs to the living room area. She curled up on the sofa, continuing her search. 'I'm coming up with nothing but gibberish. Maybe Dr. McCoy can help... but... I don't want him to get worried.'  
  
She closed up her laptop in frustration and reached over to the table to fetch the remote control. Kitty turned the television on, lowering the volume just enough to be heard but not bother others.  
  
"Hey Kitty, what're you doing up?" The boy known as Scott Summers asked. He moved from the hall to the living room area, settling down on the couch beside her.  
  
"Just catching up on my shows. I can't believe I missed a week of soaps. That's why God invented VCRs, huh?"  
  
Scott raised an eyebrow, then glanced back at Kitty. "Uh, sure. Say... how was your trip? I heard you were coming back early, then you ended up coming back when you originally planned. How'd that work?" He offered a bowl of chips to her.  
  
Kitty grabbed a few, taking a bite of one. "I don't remember." She shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Oooookay. Look, Kitty, if you don't want to tell me about it you don't have to play dumb. Just say "Scott, stay out of my business", and I'll be cool with that." He took a bite of a chip.  
  
"I really, really wish it were that simple. But like... it's more or less boring. You really wouldn't be interested. And yeah, I don't remember a lot." She slumped down on the couch, finishing off the few chips she had gotten. "Anything happen while I was gone?"  
  
"Not too much, actually. Nothing from Magneto and his goons or the Brotherhood. I'm starting to worry that they may be up to something." He glanced at the tv with some interest.  
  
"Who's to say what is the right thing to do?" She asked.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Like, society has rules as to what would technically be right and technically be wrong. Say like... you know, Star Wars. There are the rebel forces who are from the audience perspective thought of as the good guys. They're trying to make things right, because there are these other guys that are in charge doing all these bad things. However, what if you were an imperial officer just doing your duty? What you're doing is stopping a terrible menace that is trying to ruin your way of life, wouldn't THAT be the morally correct thing to do? Are both sides wrong? Are both sides right?"  
  
"But Kitty, we know the 'Force' is good. The rebel alliance use it to make life better for everyone. It's got a good side and a bad side. We know that the Emperor is bad because he's using the force for evil."  
  
"Oh sure, they blew up a planet. But for arguments sake, let's just look at it without that detail."  
  
"It was more than blowing up one planet. They were building a planet sized super weapon... probably not to keep the peace but to instill fear into others." Scott added, "Whether or not it'd be used for 'good' or for 'evil', they were a powerful organization that kept their subjects in line by means of fear and threats."  
  
"Not all governments are perfect societies, Scott." She thought about it, and turned toward him, "So the rebels... are they're like us? Y'know, like mutants. Small enough in number, but still something to be reckoned with. And the rest of society is like... the imperial army and it's territories. If the government, or even an individual person, was building some kind of weapon or researching a means to keep society in check... say, like from the supposive 'rebel' mutant menace, would it be morally right to stop them or perhaps even intervine?"  
  
Scott made a face, "We're talking about Star Wars, not mutant rights. And well... maybe... maybe not. Perhaps... I don't know. People follow what they believe in."  
  
"You're fine with seeing things from a fictional standpoint, but when the decision is in front of you for real it's a much harder call. Sure, we try to help people understand that we're the same, we've just got powers. But we're a threat. A majority of society is against us because of this and they don't want to change." She paused, attempting to reach for a parallel. "We're just the peacekeepers. Is it like... Magneto and the acolytes are really the 'rebels' while we're just the bounty hunters who make sure they don't screw it up for the rest of the world. The people in between. But they're doing things they believe would bring about a better future, a better society but people get hurt in the process. The government and society do things that they think would be better for their future, but people also get hurt. We stand by the sidelines and try to make a better life for both sides, pissing everyone off in between. Who is morally right? How can the dream work if everyone thinks their right, when it's obvious that being unbiased in a biased world will always have victims?"  
  
"Kitty, you're putting way too much thought into the movie." He sighed.  
  
"So, you asked me how my vacation was?"  
  
Scott blinked, "Yeah?"  
  
"It was like Star Wars." She nodded sagely.  
  
"Geez, if you didn't want to tell me, you really didn't have to make a big deal."  
  
Kitty let out a sigh, "Yeah, whatever. Do you know anything about computer programming and decoding?"  
  
"Not really. I can surf the internet. Why?"  
  
"No reason. Just a problem with my laptop. I'll figure it out. I should get to sleep if I want to make it to school tomorrow." She stood up and retrieved her computer, "Thanks for the silly hypothetical debate. Let's keep this between us, I don't want to explain why I just had quite possibly the second geekiest conversation in my life."  
  
Scott laughed, "What's the first?"  
  
"Oh, there's no first. Nothing can ever achieve first. That's unnattainable. But second? Always." She smiled. "Goodnight Scott."  
  
"Rest well, Kitty. I'll keep your secret safe." He joked.  
  
Kitty mock saluted the boy and headed back to her room to sleep for the night.  
  
***  
  
An alarm clock sounded off inside Rogue and Kitty's room. Rogue sat up, turning the alarm clock off and went to filter through her wardrobe for the day. Kitty rubbed her eyes, sitting up with a yawn and started to do the same.  
  
"Hey Pryde, you're not goin' to get to go. Why're you wasting your time? Go back to sleep." Rogue pulled out some matching clothes.  
  
"Isn't it my choice whether I go to school or not? I gotta track down someone and catch up on homework. They can't hold me here." Kitty opted for a different outfit from her normal attire, a loose button up shirt and some jeans.  
  
"You're funeral." Rogue shrugged.  
  
"Hmmm..." Kitty turned, "I have a question for you."  
  
"If it's homework advice, count me out. You'd have better luck askin' Kurt, and that's sayin' a lot." Rogue began to change.  
  
"No, this is more of a personal question." Kitty sat down on her bed. "Do you feel that your moral judgement is what drives your decisions, or do you always go by the posted rules of society?"  
  
"Were you hit on the head in Chicago?" Rogue asked.  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes, pulling off her shirt to reveal her bandaged side. "No, it's an honest question. Like... stealing a piece of bread to feed your family instead of working real hard to get that bread legitimately. The moral thing is to make sure your family won't starve... the right thing would be to live without food and make the best of the situation. But the right thing is also to steal to save the life of your family."  
  
"Girl, you think too much." Rogue said bluntly. "I'd steal and get it over with. T' hell with anyone who endangers the life of my hypothetical family." She paused, "That looks like it hurts. What'd you do?"  
  
"I fell." She calmly replies, "So stealing, in your perspective, is the right thing the do... even though it's wrong, but it's morally the right thing to do."  
  
"Hey, some people don't follow the rules. Stealin' might be fun for some people, while it's nessassary for others. Y'can't make it into a right or wrong thing. It's still wrong. But people always got a reason to do it."  
  
"True that." She pulled on her loose shirt. "A criminal is only one in the eye of the beholder... or something like that. Causing trouble to cause trouble... that's no good. But to cause trouble for a better future? Where does that leave us?"  
  
"Late for school, if we don't hurry." Rogue headed out of the room.  
  
"Oh... right."  
  
*** 


	6. Chapter 6

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah. This is my first X-Men Evolution, or even X-Men related fic I've written. Be gentle.  
  
"Angry Situation" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
After much debate and arguing, Kitty won her case to attend school for the day. There had been a lot of concern about her current state but they had finally allowed her to go.   
  
Third period, math.  
  
"Prescott?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Pryde?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Radcliffe?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Ramsey?"  
  
"Here."  
  
Kitty paused, then looked around the room and caught the direction where the voice had came from. Douglas Ramsey was a relatively handsome blond haired boy with blue eyes. He wore an untucked teeshirt and loose black jeans. Very average attire for a moderately average looking kid.  
  
'He's the one from the file? Or at least was mentioned... does he even know? Should he know? Wow, is that ever a loaded question.' Kitty thought to herself.  
  
Doug turned his head to notice the dark haired girl observing him. In that moment, they had made eye contact. Kitty blinked, then blushed as she looked down at her text book.  
  
'Oh man. He noticed me checking him out. I hope he doesn't think of me as some sort of weirdo or anything. He's already gotta know I go to 'Mutant High' over there. Way to keep your cover up, Pryde.' She chastized herself. Kitty went back to her book and wrote down important missed homework information and worked on her assignment for the duration of class.  
  
The class ended and moved onto the next period. Computer science. Kitty gathered her personal items and changed classrooms as part of her daily grind. She sat at a lone workstation, setting her books down on the floor and pulling out her notebook to write down anything important. A figure sat down in the normally unoccupied seat next to her. She glanced over to see it was Doug.  
  
"...Hey." She acknowledged nonchalauntly.  
  
"Do I have something on my face? You'd never looked at me like that before." He smiled, setting down his books.  
  
"Oh, well uh... I guess. You reminded me of someone else for a minute, the way you dressed today. Like, completely distracted me in class." She hums, "So, it's always good to be the youngest two in class, huh?"  
  
"I guess we're just lucky." He logged into the computer, "Hadn't seen you around for a week. Got sick?"  
  
"Naw, family vacation." She scooted in to watch the screen, "Like... you're good at this programming thing, huh?"  
  
"A talent, I guess." He shrugged.  
  
"Say, even though I'm pretty good at this stuff, I'm a little behind..." Kitty smiles, "I'm having some trouble with my computer. I could use a wiz like you to check it out? If you've got the time, that is."  
  
"Study session?" He blinked.  
  
"Yeah, exactly that." Kitty thought about how easy this seemed. "I have to pick up my computer n'stuff, but I could sure use it." She jotted down the number to the institute and handed it to Doug. "Call me after school. We could meet up somewhere later."  
  
Doug blinked, looking at the paper. "Oh, okay. Sure." The bell rang and class began, ending their conversation.  
  
***  
  
"OooooOooooOo! I heard a rumor!" Kurt settled down at the lunch table where a lot of the institute kids gathered to eat.  
  
"What kind of rumor?" Jean set her tray down, Scott settling in beside her.  
  
"Amanda said she saw Kitty passing her number to a boy in computer class." Kurt grinned, a bit full of himself. "Seems to be moving on, ja?"  
  
"Moving on where?" Kitty sat down beside Kurt.  
  
Kurt laughed nervously, settling down in his seat, "Nothing, nothing at all!" He took a bite of his lunch sandwich.  
  
Scott awkwardly broke in, "Kurt uh... heard about you making a friend in computer class today."  
  
"A friend...? Oh yeah." She set up her lunch, "I'm behind on a few things and he's really smart, like me. I asked him to help me with my classes since he's.. y'know, been here the last week." She paused, "Moving on... are you talking about Lance again? That was so three months ago. This isn't anything like that, it's just schoolwork. Sorry to get YOUR hopes up. Gotta tease someone else this week, fuzzy."  
  
"You make it sound like I enjoy this."  
  
"You *do*!" She made a face and laughed.  
  
"You seem awfully cheerful, Kitty. I'm surprised you wanted to come to school today." Jean took a sip of her drink. Her tone put a bit of a damper on the lighthearted mood.  
  
"Huh? Why wouldn't I? School is important to me. Beats hangin' around the institute bored out of my mind." Kitty observed Jean, noticing the different look she had received from her fellow team-mate. "Like, don't concern yourself too much. I'm just a little sore, but my emotions are in check now. I'm stronger'n that, Jean. 'Kay?"  
  
"But... if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here for you as a teamate and friend." She urged.  
  
"What's with the third degree?" Kitty wrinkled her nose, "Can't I be a little down for a day every once in a while? Can't I be human?"  
  
"You know I'm not talking about the divorce, Kitty."  
  
The boys exchanged looks back and forth from another. Rogue approached the table with her food, taking a seat quietly.  
  
"Then what are you talking about?" Kitty asked, taking a sip of her orange juice. She baited Jean with that nugget of knowledge. Kitty smiled, knowing perfectly well Jean wouldn't force the issue in front of a group.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about!" She let out a frustrated sigh, "Fine fine. You win, for now."  
  
Rogue looked between Kitty and Jean, "What was THAT all about?" Kurt and Scott shrugged in unison.  
  
***  
  
The rest of the day was relatively boring. Catching up on schoolwork isn't exactly the most fun an average teenager could have. The troop headed back to the house in their separate ways. Kurt walked with Kitty, rather concerned about the conversation she had with Jean earlier that day.  
  
"So that's what happened? Your parents decided to separate?" He walked with his hands folded together, placed behind his head as they walked.  
  
"Yeah. I totally wasn't ready for that." Kitty held her books close to her. "It really all seems so... insignificant now though. Maybe I got over it." She thought about it. "Mn, no. I haven't gotten over it, but I've made peace with it. It's like that phrase, crying over spilled milk. What can you do? Accept and move on I guess."  
  
"That's really mature of you, Katzchen. I'm proud of you." He smiled.  
  
"You think so?" She poked back jokingly, "I'm growing up so fast before your eyes, soon enough we'll be reminicing about the old days, wondering where the time went."  
  
"Not too fast, mein freund. Let's try to graduate first, ja?"  
  
"Seriously!" She nodded, "Which reminds me, I have a study session tonight. Hopefully I'll get some answers."  
  
"Answers to what?"  
  
"Oh! Nothing really, fuzzy!" She half smiled at her tiny slip up. "Just going to be busy working to catch up to everyone. It can't be that hard, but it's a lot easier with a little help."  
  
"I can dig that. C'mon, let's get home."  
  
***  
  
'Gah, everybody is making a cute little fuss about my study session. Kurt's practically my best friend and they don't bug me about that. Men and women can be friends, really! Grrr.'  
  
The phone call between the two was simple and valid. The plan was to meet up at the library to study, then head to the mall afterwards so that they could get dinner and Kitty could meet up with her ride when the time came. Kitty packed a backpack with her laptop and a few schoolbooks, then headed down to the meet up spot.  
  
She leaned against the wall just outside of the entrance for a few moments before Doug approached the girl with a smile, "Sorry, I had to finish up some things at home."  
  
"I just got here a minute ago. Glad I wasn't late." She gestured to head inside. They set up their books at a table in the corner end of the library. Kitty pulled out her laptop and set it to boot up while she skimmed over some class notes. "Can't believe I feel so behind." She took out a pencil, marking down what had been done thus far.  
  
Doug looked curiously at the computer, "So what did you want me to look at?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Well, it's not really a problem with my computer. More like an I-D-10-T error, as in, I can't figure this thing out." She opened up a folder, then accessed one of the files from her recent adventure. "On a different system, I had no problem accessing these things. Now that I'm here, it's encoded and encrypted to make sure I can't see what's in there. I guess nothing I have knows how to read it, is all."  
  
"Oooooh. I see. May I?" He asked politely, going to slide the laptop over toward himself.  
  
"Knock yourself out." She opened up her book, starting work on a missed assignment while keeping most of her attention on her computer and friend.  
  
He tapped away for a few minutes. "What I'm doing is creating a program that can understand those files. Like a translator."  
  
"You can do that? Just code something up right here? Impressive." She ooohed a little.  
  
"You probably can too, you know. We're both the top students in the class." He noted.  
  
"I'm more of a hardware and hacker geek. I can fix stuff if I break it, but when it comes to creating new programs I'm a little clumsy." Kitty leaned against her hand, watching the progress.  
  
"Then that must make us an unstoppable duo." He joked. "I think I have it. Let me test this baby out."  
  
"Is everything saved?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Well... yeah. I do good work." He nodded confidently.  
  
She hummed and nodded back in acknowledgement. Doug accessed the file in the recently created reader. Kitty's eyes widened at the words that flashed across the screen. She shrieked and pointed in another direction, "Hey, what's that?!"  
  
Doug blinked, "What?" and turned away from the screen. Kitty quickly moved her hand to phase through the battery pack to her computer. The system died immediately on contact.  
  
"Well, just my bad luck. My battery ran out of juice and I forgot the extension cord! Oh well, I guess I'll have to check out those later. Thank YOU though for getting it to work before that happened." She folded up the laptop. "I owe you one."  
  
"... uh... yeah, I guess." He looked over Kitty and her raised an eyebrow at her half genuine statement. "You don't sound concerned."  
  
"Happens all the time. Really." She opened her notebook, "So, let's go over the last weeks assignments, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
***  
  
'Doug's really a nice guy. We connect on levels that some of my closest friends and teamates don't. I remember last semester before the institute blew up, we'd compare notes and talk of just about anything. It took a while for things to get back to normal. If the file is true, he's a mutant, too. They'd been studying him a while. A bit creepy -- he doesn't even know he's being used for something much bigger, but like... he probably doesn't even think about it. It's easy when a mutation isn't as noticable as like... walking through walls or shooting beams out of your eyes. I should mention to the Professor at least this much. Doug's only been here a few months, maybe the Professor's been too busy keeping up on all the other crazy events that looking for new kids to help fell by the sidelines. God knows we don't have that much room. Gah, what am I thinking? He's safer out here. His house won't blow up because someone wants revenge or hates him. Like... how does that factor into people who are being used for their abilities but don't know what it's for? Waah, I give up.'  
  
They finished their study session and headed over to the mall, refreshed and satisfied with the day. It was relatively uncrowded for a weekend evening. A little over two hours before stores closed up for the night.  
  
"I'm so hungry! I'm glad I got most of my work done at the library. More time for relaxing back at home." Kitty smiled, heading toward the food court.  
  
"Well, I already ate. I think I'm going to call my parents to pick me up, if that's okay?"  
  
Kitty tilted her head, "If you want, I suppose. It'd be nice to have the company.. but if you gotta go, you gotta go. I have to check out a store or two and I'll be heading home after that anyway."  
  
"Yeah, I'm just really tired. I've been doing some part-time work that's taken a lot of my free time, so I like to get in an early night when I can." He nodded, "Thank you though. It was fun! I'd like to spend more time with you."  
  
Kitty blinked and smiled, trying not to interpuret this in a wrong way. "Yeah, definitely! We've got to do this again... but not... like studying. Maybe catch a movie or something?"  
  
"Sure." He replied. He pulled out his cell phone, "Talk to you later, bye!" He left the mall through the food court exit, dialing a number on his phone and heading away.  
  
She gave him a polite wave, then headed over to a food kiosk to piece together a decent meal for dinner. 'Guys are just so turned off by shopping sometimes.'  
  
*** 


	7. Chapter 7

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah. This is my first X-Men Evolution, or even X-Men related fic I've written. Be gentle.  
  
"Angry Situation" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
'Russian mutant cosmonaut experiment: Success. That's what it said. It had detailed notes and information about the whole thing. The name on it? Rasputin. I keep stumbling across important things. But I'm not involved. I've done my job... everything is over with. So why is it everything about this keeps eating away at me? Cause I got involved. I still feel involved. Maybe I want to BE involved. Is that so bad? To comprimise my position in society to potentially do the right thing... being the wrong thing.'  
  
Kitty strolled down the mall corridor, idly browsing the window display of a fashionable girls store. She stepped up to the window, gazing in, lost in the sea of thoughts that were a million miles from where she was now. She took a sip form her frozen drink, turning to leave as she abruptly ran into someone.  
  
"Aaah! Sorry! I didn't see you there!" Kitty apologized with a quick bow.  
  
"It's quite fine, little one. I was hoping I'd run into you."  
  
"Literally." She said, then looked up to identify the person.  
  
Piotr Rasputin. He wore plain clothes, today. A blank white teeshirt with a pair of blue pants. He wore a long dark overcoat to cover his frame. It somewhat gave him an illusion of hiding even though he wasn't.  
  
"...Peter..." She paused, closing her eyes. "What are you doing here? This is my home! We had a deal." She put a hand on her hip to glare back at the russian boy.  
  
He shook his head, "I'm not here to cause trouble. Please, lower your voice. I just want to talk."  
  
"To talk? Ooohboy." She rolled her eyes, "But I'm not here to talk. I'm here to shop."  
  
"... oh?" He looked stunned. "Can I accompany you, then? I do wish to talk, no matter the circumstance."  
  
"Then follow me." She made a b-line to a large and fashionable outlet store. She casually wandered over to a rack, filtering through clothes. Piotr looked vaguely uncomfortable, but stood by her.  
  
"Y'know, clothes are very therapudic." She glanced at the older boy, "I mean, there's symbolism all over the place. When a girl cuts their hair, it means they've gone through a emotional loss or a drastic change in their life. Clothes, I feel, are like the minor form of it. Some people dress up for others, some people dress up for themselves, and sometimes people just dress up because there is no other choice. What is it for you, Piotr?"  
  
"Pardon me? I don't understand..."  
  
"Your clothes. Like, what you wear. Your signature. Your impression. Your UNIFORM. Is it because you're doing it for yourself, for what you believe in, or are you doing it because you have no other choice?"  
  
"Katya, your fashion metaphore puts me in a position of double meaning." He glanced at the rack, "I like the feeling of a new day, but it's always your most comfortable clothes that you spend the most time in. I don't mean anything more or less than face value. I'd rather be comfortable. I'm a simple kind of man. And although I know what beauty is, I do not feel I need to make myself into something I'm not with a label." He pulled out a blue short sleeved shirt with a baseball jersey like design and a v-neck. "This would look nice on you."  
  
"Hmmm." She looked over the shirt, then checked out the price. "It is nice." She continued to the next rack, "I like changes, but only when they're good. I'd rather stay an optimist than join the land of cynical people in this world. Did you know that there's an insanely high percentage of people who flat out hate their job? Like, why are they there if they hate it? Doesn't make sense to me."  
  
"Not all things in this world make perfect sense." Piotr helped move things along on the rack while Kitty continued her search, "People don't like uncertainty. Sometimes it can be rejection, sometimes it's just the idea of the future being out of your hands... you stick with what you know, and even if it may not be the best for you - you do it because it's familiar."  
  
"What about if you're not sure what you're doing is the right thing anymore? Following blindly doesn't seem like a safe health risk either." She found herself a nice pair of baggy pants with neat silver and black designs. "It's not like you always have to follow people blindly."  
  
"You're right." He smiled. "Sometimes it's not people. Sometimes it's following your heart, or following a dream. It's only what is most important to you. Everything else... that's where free will comes into play." He tapped the clothing rail. "Everyone has a story."  
  
"And what's yours?" She continued to look, moving further back into the store. Kitty would occasionally get agreeing or disagreeing nods from Piotr as she chose a few items. "I mean... if you don't mind me asking, that is."  
  
Piotr paused, then let a small laugh escape. "Katya, you can't outright ask for a story. Not in a clothing department store. Stories come from the heart -- better to be told over long talks and a more personal setting. This will not do." He gestured around.  
  
"You just don't wanna tell me." She shrugged, "I can deal." She moved over to another section of the store.  
  
"It's not that I don't want to tell you." He followed, now stumbling to find the words he wanted to speak, "It's that I'm... unsure. Forgive me, Katya. I don't know."  
  
Kitty nodded, strangely understanding to what he had said. She gathered her items and went to the counter to pay for the clothes. Piotr stopped her, laying down a credit card and signed for the purchase. They exited the store.  
  
"... I've been meaning to ask... what happened, that day?" She frowned, "I totally failed you guys, didn't I?"  
  
"No! Not at all! In fact, you were very brave. I am not sure if I'd have the courage to do what you had done. Even at your age, you prove to me that you are a noble and loyal person. To your friends and to your cause. I admire your drive and wish..." He sighed, "I wish I could have stopped you from getting hurt."  
  
"Peter, you know perfectly well that wasn't your fault. Who knew they'd open fire? Who knew how much of an idiot I'd be and not phase in time? I'm trained to take care of myself, and I wound up in an alley bleeding to death for my stupid mistake."  
  
"Nyet. That is not what happened."  
  
Kitty and Piotr walked out of the mall, stepping out to sit on one of the benches. "Then what did happen?" Kitty asked.  
  
Piotr leaned forward and clasped his hands. He turned to look at Kitty, "I am not sure. Your eyes wouldn't open... I couldn't stop the bleeding... I was in a panic." His eyebrows turned downward, giving him a look of a confused boy. He was about to cry, "We outran any pursuing parties... and your responses came less and less."  
  
She placed a hand over her sore side. She gulped, "Go on."  
  
"Back where we started. The house... it was not enough. I was not enough. I bandaged your wound. I had trouble keeping you there. You kept... falling through my hands. I ordered for Magneto to bring quick transport. To get you to somewhere safe. You would not live through another motorcycle ride... you probably would not live through the night."  
  
"We were dropped off near a hospital. I carried you into the emergency ward... I had said I found you in the alley. Your skin had grown pale and I..."  
  
Kitty held up her free hand, "Okay, stop. Just... stop. Is that why you're being nice to me? Because I died? Don't do me any favors, kay." She stood up and started to walk away.   
  
Piotr stood and followed after her, still holding the bag of clothes he had purchased, "No, Katya! I did this because I wanted to. Wait, please."  
  
"No, Peter. I don't believe you." She waved, "I'm gonna go. I died. I DIED while working for YOUR cause. Are you happy? We can thank modern medicine and pure luck that I'm still here right now... but I died not even knowing why I was doing something. That's... like... the worst reason to do anything, y'know?" She turned back toward Piotr. "I'm so mad I don't even know what to do!" She raised her fists, punching into the larger boys' chest.  
  
He stepped back and grabbed onto her hands to stop the assault. "It was not my suggestion to use you! Magneto, he..." He struggled to find the words. "A test! I could not leave it on my conscious to let you go alone... or die."  
  
Kitty was furious, "Why! Why me!? Why couldn't you just leave me alone!" She stopped struggling against Piotr. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears. He couldn't meet them, only stared at the ground to the side.  
  
"I had to tell you the truth. I'm sorry, Katya." He let go of one of her hands, and gently touched her reddened cheek. He looked like he was about to say something else when a faint rumbling echoed in the near empty mall parking lot. Kitty pulled back from Piotr and looked around sharply.  
  
"What're you doing to her?!" Asked a surley, somewhat unkept looking teenage boy with dark brown hair.  
  
"Lance!" She shrieked, losing her balance from the ground shaking. She stumbled and fell abruptly into the asphault. "Stop! Please!"  
  
Piotr triggered his own mutant ability, transforming to organic steel. He crouched, just barely keeping his balance as well. Kitty crawled a few feet before regaining her wind. She half ran, half phased across about twenty feet before she jumped to elbow Lance in the gut. He didn't expect her to do that. He had stumbled back and the ground stopped it's earthquake.  
  
"Like, what are you trying to do, kill me?!"  
  
"That's one of Magneto's men! He was threatening you! Those guys are up to no good and you know it, Kitty-Kat." Lance explained from his downed position. "He's dangerous."  
  
"You're dangerous!" She looked like she was about to cry. Kitty put a hand in front of her eyes, "Just.. just leave me alone. Lance... this is so stupid."  
  
Lance stood up and extended his arms toward Kitty. She flinched and pushed him back away from her. "Leave. Me. Alone."  
  
"... I was just protecting you." He interrupted.  
  
"I don't need to be protected! I don't need anything!" Kitty pointed into the opposite direction. She stood her ground. Lance bowed his head and left the scene as he was told.  
  
Kitty's legs buckled. She kneeled down where she was and her hand went straight to her side. "No, not again." She murmured. Her other hand reached into her pocket, pulling out a phone.  
  
"Katya!" Piotr transformed back to normal and rushed over to kneel next to Kitty. He put a hand on her shoulder for reassurance.  
  
"...Sam? It's Kitty. Can I talk to Scott or Jean or someone? I don't care."  
  
Piotr pulled his overcoat off and put it over her shoulders.   
  
She brought the jacket close to herself, "Yeah, Jean? I'm in the south parking lot of Bayville Mall. I think I'm hurt... pretty bad. Someone has to come get me, I don't think I can walk it. What? No. No. Maybe. No. I'll tell you when you get here. I'll be on the benches. No, I'm not lying. It's NOT because I shopped too much. Stop giving me a hard time! Put Scott on then. I'm not going to apologize for earlier! It's my own business what I want to talk about in front of everyone." Kitty whimpered in annoyance, "Jeeaaaaaaaaaan, cut it out!" Piotr grabbed the phone, "Hey! Peter! Give that back!"  
  
"Your friend is out here with a VERY SERIOUS injury! I suggest you come and get her before you cannot find her ever again, da? No, that is not a threat. It's incentive. She will also have a guest--" Piotr rambled until Kitty snatched the phone back from him.  
  
"Give that back! Hey, Jean? Jean? Yeah, south parking lot. Hurry, I'm getting sleepy... and I'm really cold. M'kay, bye." She hung up the cell phone, then let out a laugh. "Oh man, I wish I could have seen the look on Jean's face when you started talking to her."  
  
He blinked, "... it isn't a game. You really are hurt. I had to make her understand.. I had to.."  
  
Kitty put a finger over Piotr's lips, "Shush Peter. It's okay. I understand. I'm even a little flattered." She closed her eyes. "Just hold me, okay? Make sure I stay warm. Wake me up when they get here."  
  
Piotr nodded. "... I can do that."  
  
*** 


	8. Chapter 8

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah. This is my first X-Men Evolution, or even X-Men related fic I've written. Be gentle.  
  
"Angry Situation" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
'Can you hear me? said the voice. I heard it a few times. Like... hey Kitty, are you okay? Can you see my hand? How many fingers am I holding up? And Kitty, don't take this personally, I'm going to mind probe you. Are you okay? Hello?'  
  
Piotr sat in the back of the X-Jeep. Carefully bundled partly otop him and across the back seat was Kitty. She kept herself curled up tightly while Ororo drove the van and Jean sat in the passenger side as she occasionally gave Piotr an annoyed look.  
  
"We were ambushed in the parking lot." Piotr spoke softly, "She handled it on her own." He looked down at the sleeping girl.  
  
Jean wasn't as gentle, "What do you want with her? I know you had something to do with her disappearance before and I'm not going to let you get away with it this time."  
  
"You know nothing." Piotr interjected.  
  
"Jean, calm down." Ororo asked of the red-headed girl. "Kitty is safe now, you have absolutely no reason to yell at him. Enemy or not, he didn't just leave her."  
  
Piotr looked out the window of the jeep. Jean gave him another look before she let out a sigh of frustration.   
  
"Considering everything that has happened, the Professor may want to speak with you." Ororo noted to the boy. "I'd suggest not lying."  
  
***  
  
Charles Xavier was positioned behind his desk. The room was silent and virtually empty, except for the mutant known to the X-Men as Colossus. Piotr sat quietly in a chair, waiting patiently for what the Professor may have to say to him.  
  
"So I see we're in another prediciment." Started the older, bald fellow. "I have a student down in the infirmiry with undetermined injuries and you are the only one who might give us an idea as to what happened." He paused, "I also have been informed that you were in contact with Kitty several days ago, at a time when she was missing. I would just like the truth, Mr. Rasputin. Anything you know may be helpful at least about filling in details from the past week or so."  
  
Piotr sat politely with his hands crossed. He raised his face to lock eyes with Xavier. "Why don't you just see for yourself? My words could not do justice. I am as much at fault as I am a victim."  
  
"I wouldn't read a persons mind without their permission, Piotr. Personally, I'd rather hear it from your own words." Xavier urged.  
  
"... I do not wish to talk about it. It brings me nothing but shame and guilt." He stood up from the chair, "I'm sorry, Mr. Xavier. I have returned her home safely. That is all that matters. Katya will tell you everything you need to know."  
  
"Mr. Rasputin! Do you even realize the situation you are in? Leaving now may only cause more trouble than it's worth. Consider that."  
  
"Your children here at the institute, they believe in your dream, da? You taught them well." He nodded, "I must go. Tell her... tell her I'm sorry." Piotr opened the door out and left the room.  
  
Ororo stepped into the office as Piotr departed, "... do you want us to follow him?"  
  
"No, Storm. It's okay. Just as I concluded, it would be up to Kitty to find out what has happened. She seems so distant lately, though. I wonder if something happened that has bothered her. Perhaps something with him." Xavier sighed in frustration.  
  
"That's really up to Kitty to tell us, isn't it?" Ororo asked.  
  
"At what cost? At what moment do we allow our students to have privacy before their safety is threatened and the untold secrets become problems not just for them, but for everyone?"  
  
"That's a question you should be asking her."  
  
Professor. Said a mental call that echoed into Xavier's mind.  
  
What is it, Henry? He replied mentally.  
  
I went to check up on something inside the lab, when I returned to the infirmiry Kitty was no longer in her bed. She's got to be up there, somewhere. I don't think it's safe for her to be wandering around in her current state.  
  
Xavier made a face, I'll start a search up here. Thank you. He broke the psychic connection then slammed his hand down into his desk, exasperated.  
  
"...Charles?"  
  
"She's gone, again. Gather the team and have them search around the mansion and grounds. She can't have gone that far. This has gone on long enough."  
  
***  
  
Piotr Rasputin left the mansion. He walked out the doors and along the long pathway to the gate, only glancing back once with a sigh. He turned the corner and headed down the street toward the city.  
  
"Hey." Said a voice, "Leavin' so soon?"  
  
Kitty phased completely out of the solid wall next to the Xavier Institute, placing herself before Piotr's path. She leaned back, hair let down and now dressed in the familiar black turtleneck sweater and a pair of loose pants, carrying a small messanger-styled bag. "There's gotta be... like a diner or something open. Wanna grab a mocha-latte? My treat."  
  
"But... Katya... you were hurt not that long ago..." He seemed confused by her quick recovery.  
  
"I'm a Cubs fan. We kinda pride ourselves on being a determined and resiliant folk. C'mon, before the fuzz gets word I've flown the coop." She gestured down the street, "There's a nice little place up here. Serves the greatest pizza."  
  
Piotr looked hesitant, but he did have a bit of a smile on his face. He nods, "Fine. But when we are done, you are going straight back to the Institute. Is that clear?"  
  
"Crystal." She walked down the street, leading the way. "I ripped a stitch. Once that was taken care of and I was rebandaged, I found my second wind. And you know what? You're right, we do need to talk."  
  
Kitty lead the way to a small diner/restaraunt/pub type place. The waitress seemed familiar with her, and seated her and Piotr in a somewhat obscured booth near the back. She ordered a hot chocolate. Piotr looked over the menu and decided on some fries and a drink. She leaned her head on her hand and smiled at Piotr. "So... you're probably wondering why I hijacked you."  
  
"The thought did cross my mind." He half-smiled and tried to relax.  
  
"First." She held up a hand, then reached into her bag and pulled out his overcoat from earlier. "Thank you. This is yours." She set it onto the table. "I was just so totally overwhelmed by that encounter. I didn't expect to be out late, either." She erms, "I'm rambling. Next!"  
  
She then pulled out her laptop, clicking in another battery. "But this, this is really what you need to see." Kitty booted up the computer as the waitress returned with their order. She took a sip of her cocoa, "A kid from school helped decode this disk. It has those files you were interested in, and more. I took a duplicate disk... I'm sorry. I thought I could figure this whole thing out myself... y'know, save the day, the truth is out there Mulder and Scully type thing." She accessed the decoder, then started bringing up the files. She turned the computer toward Piotr and pointed, "That's your last name, isn't it? Rasputin?"  
  
"Da..." He read over the screen, clicking over to the next set of files quietly.  
  
"So, what exactly is this all about? Now I know I wasn't supposed to get this far. As far as I know, the case was closed... or so it seemed. Piotr, is Magneto after something in these files? Or was it you?"  
  
"The inclusion of information that is... personal to me is a shock. Magneto was worried about the research that was being done on mutant subjects. He wanted to find out the locations of those and free them. Some are imprisoned... some are being tested without their knowledge. He wanted to find a better way." Piotr turned the computer back to Kitty, displaying a file, "Some of it is... hard to stomach."  
  
Kitty skimmed over the information, speaking softly, "Much like the Nazi concentration camps of World War Two. They'd have to expose the mutant first, then capture them..." She pauses, "Oh crap... Doug! This is really bad, Peter!"  
  
"It is more than just your friend, little one. It's several hundred mutant children and adults from all over the world. Your Professor... he feels that people should live in harmony with mutants and humans... but what if they do not feel the same? What are we to do? How can he sit there and do nothing when such horrible things happen to innocent people?"  
  
"... you're right... but..." She looked at Piotr, "What gives us the right to police the world? During the second world war, the US only got involved after Japan bombed. There were horrible things going on over in Europe and they weren't even dealt with until way later. Was it racism? Was it politics? It just honestly wasn't important enough in their eyes. It wasn't what the US was fighting for. And there were several million casualties. It's nuts. Jews, mutants, whatever. The difference nowadays is that it's not based on a religion or skin tone. The so-called mutant threat is only such because of the people that give mutants a bad name. If we do something that seems like terrorism or even an act against what the government is trying to do to keep the peace... they will do something about it. Sentinels may be the just first step to a future I never want to be a part of." She paused, thinking about what had already been said. "If I was alive back then, I don't know what I would have done. I might have gone after Hitler, himself, just to stop all that suffering. I would have been willing to fight for my right to exist... willing to give it my all when my life or family is threatened. I would have been just like Magneto, and I'm not sure if that's the kind of person I want to be. Y'know, I think I just found my answer."  
  
"Your answer to what, Katya?"  
  
"When I got back to the Institute, I thought about the mission. About... if it were right or wrong to have done what we did." She stuck a disk into her computer, clicking a few keys. "After reading these files, I realize it's probably not something Professor Xavier would have approved of. It's not even something, at first glance, I may have approved of. With all the facts? I find myself questioning if I'm on the right side or not, and if anything we're doing is actually going to mean anything in the future. It seems fruitless."  
  
Piotr reached over and touched Kitty's hand, "Don't lose faith, Katya. Your heart is in the right place. There is no right or wrong between them, just different methods to achieve the same goal." He smiled, "You're a good person. Just follow your heart and do what you feel is right."  
  
"But... I'm so not even sure I know what right is anymore." She pulled out the disk from the computer, "Here. The decoded files. Follow your own advice and do what you think is right, Piotr." She finished her cocoa. "I wonder how long it took before they noticed me missing, this time?" Kitty shut down her computer. "I've got to head back to the Institute. I've so got like the worst killer headache, ever. I've been so busy worried about the world that I forgot to worry about myself."  
  
Kitty packed her computer away and stood up at the table, leaving a few dollars to take care of the bill. She went to leave when Piotr went to grab her arm to stop her. She paused, looking him over curiously.  
  
"Katya... I..." He looked over the new disk, "Spa`sibo."  
  
She smiled at him then leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, "Dasvidaniya, Piotr."  
  
***  
  
*translations*  
  
Da = Yes  
  
Nyet = No  
  
Spa`sibo = Thank you  
  
Dasvidanaya = Goodbye  
  
** Side notes **  
  
I'll be honest, I started writing this fic on a whim... and now it's blown up into something a lot larger than I had expected. Thanks everyone for the support they've given through reviews, it helps a lot. Makes me think about where I'm going and what I'm doing here. I still have a few good ideas where it's going, but yeah. Sorry about the lack of notes until this point, I just wanted to get what I had written up before I added on to it. ^_^; 


	9. Chapter 9

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah. This is my first X-Men Evolution, or even X-Men related fic I've written. Be gentle.  
  
"Angry Situation" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 9  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Kitty walked down the quiet, empty Bayville street. Lightposts moderately kept the way home lit. She glanced down at her watch, '12:23am. Oh man. I hope I don't get caught for curfew.' She pulled her bag close to her and started to move a little faster. Kitty then heard voices around a corner. She quickly phased through the wall next to her into a yard and listened patiently.  
  
"--believe this. It's already past midnight and Bayville is practically deserted. I seriously doubt we're going to find her sitting in the park." Said a female voice.  
  
"Tabitha already checked in with The Brotherhood. She said Lance was acting peculiar, but they all claimed to have not seen Kitty tonight." Spoke a male voice in reply.  
  
"Have you noticed anything strange with her lately? I mean, what happened at lunch today was uncalled for." The woman replied.  
  
"Actually, Jean, she's been pretty open to me."  
  
"What? When was this, Scott?" The voice, identified as Jean, spoke up.  
  
"Just the other night we had a nice talk. I'll admit it was strange, but she's still Kitty. Everyone's been so concerned about her well being, I think we just forgot that she's still, well, one of us."  
  
"Are you so sure about that?"  
  
"Excuse me?" The voices moved further away. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nevermind, let's keep looking. It's already been over an hour. The professor wants us to check in in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Kitty waited until the voices moved far enough away so that she could no longer hear them. She let out a breath, peeking through the wall to make sure no one was near before continuing on her way back to the mansion.  
  
'Why is it everyone is making this out to be such a big deal?' She sighed, 'Serves me right. I mean... I'm the one worrying everyone. I forgot to remember details... like, they are capable of caring about me and they just might worry. Like how we're a team, we work together. Well, most of the time. I know Logan is much the loner.' Kitty froze in her tracks. 'Logan. He has GOT to know where I am. He's probably tracking me this very second. But... if he was tracking me, I'd already be caught. Think quick, Pryde. Let's just avoid being seen and get home as soon as possible. Lucky thing I wore black.'  
  
She slipped into a light sprint, checked around corners and kept in the shadows. She eventually made it to the back wall of the Institute. 'This is it, the last stretch.' Kitty phased through and scanned the grounds for the others. She kept herself phased partially so that she would not make a sound as she ran along to reach a side to the mansion.  
  
'My roomlight is on, so they're either in there waiting for me, or Rogue is still up. However, I do know that Jean's room isn't occupied because she's still out there with Scott.' She looked to that room. 'If I phase just right, I can walk up and into the room without causing any trouble. If I'm quick enough, maybe no one will see me and I can change for bed. If I'm lucky. Worth a shot.'  
  
Kitty concentrated. She began to climb the air up toward a darkened, unoccupied room. She carefully made it up to the window balcony and landed as gently as possible. She rubbed her arms, inwardly cursing the weather before phasing through the window to inside the bedroom. She took in a deep breath, silently congratulating herself on a successful break in. Kitty went to touch the handle, then heard noise in the hallway. She paused now, and just listened.  
  
"This is terrible! I've looked over all her hang outs and still couldn't find her." Exclaimed a male voice, "Kitty wouldn't run away, right?"  
  
"Listen to yourself, Kurt. You know perfectly well Kitty wouldn't run away. Who knows her better than you?" A young female voice added, "She's just somewhere we haven't looked. Don't worry yourself and just let the adults take care of it, 'kay? We've got school in the morning, still. You know they won't give us a break."  
  
"Amara, this is more important than school." Kurt's voice sounded annoyed. "I just wish... I wish I knew what's really going on here. Kitty isn't one to hide secrets. It's driving me mad."  
  
"You sound like a cranky toddler. Get some sleep, Kurt. Kitty knows best about what she's doing. So let'r do it."  
  
There was a sound of rustling outside in the hall. "Oh... hey Jean, Scott. Find any clues?"  
  
"No, not much. Storm and Beast are on it now, time to take a break.", said Jean.  
  
Kitty tensed. She looked back and forth, determining which room was next, then phased through the side wall. She landed silently in a pile of clothes. 'My closet, wonderful.' She leaned back, pulling off her bag and setting it against the wall. 'Rogue is still up. I can't just appear from the closet. I'll wait until she goes to bed before I sneak back in. Might be a while, though.' She stealthily pushed up some clothes into the shape of a pillow, then layed back in the semi-cramped space and closed her eyes. Sleep was almost instantanious for the young girl, despite circumstance.  
  
***  
  
The wind whipped past Kitty, cooling her skin. She narrowed her eyes to look around. A forrest area along what seemed like the outskirts of Bayville. She walked a few feet before feeling her legs weaken beneath her. She stumbled and fell into the wild grass. Her heart beat sped up when the spotlight hit her. Kitty looked up at the towering, massive metal humanoid shaped machine. She glared up at the blinding spotlight, then, with a growl, ran forward toward it. A loud noise of something powering up echoed and a bright pulse of energy rocketted toward Kitty to intercept her course.  
  
***  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Kitty screamed, sitting up abruptly. She wimpered, hugging herself tightly in the moments panic. Dr. McCoy rounded the corner in quickly.  
  
"Kitty! What's wrong?" He checks her forehead, urging her to lay back. "Your heart is racing... still feverish..."  
  
"Mr. McCoy it was awful!" She got herself back into a sitting position, "It just came... and... I couldn't stop it! I couldn't do anything!" She covered her eyes, "I... wasn't fast enough. Gawd... I died, AGAIN. It just... burned. All over."  
  
Hank, as he's referred to by some, took out a thermometer and commented, "Again?" He paused, then said, "That's because you're running a fever. And a really bad one, at that. You may be trained by him, but you certainly are no Wolverine."  
  
She shook her head and waved a hand. "No. This was like... far worse." Kitty looked around, finally noticing she was in the infirmiry. "...This isn't where I fell asleep?" She said, unsure if she had actually snuck out and spoken to Piotr.  
  
"No, it's not." Hank added, "Rogue found you asleep in the closet somewhere around six A.M. You worried a lot of people last night."  
  
"Oh..." She said, remembering how she avoided search parties and managed to not get caught. "You know us cats... just sleep where-ever it's comfortable."  
  
"Right." He said, not exactly believing her. "Since you're up, I'd like to take your tempurature again and do a quick check up. Want to see if the restitching held." He smiled.  
  
"Sure thing." She carefully pulled off her sweater, then shivered as the colder tempurature of the room hit her toasty-warm skin. Kitty took the thermometer and placed it in her mouth, laying back to allow the doctor to check out her injury.  
  
Dr. McCoy pulled the wrapping from around her abdomen to uncover the wound. The area along her left side was battered and bruised along with the wound in question sewed up. He applied a bit of ointment to the tender area, then looked Kitty over, "Whatever hit you definitely did a number on you."  
  
"It kicked ass and took names, sir." She smiled, "But, uh... the truth is I think I was shot. I totally thought I phased in time. Bullets wouldn't do this, would they?"   
  
"Such language coming from you. As for the quesiton, no bullets that I've seen." He continues to clean and redress the wound, "Why were you being shot at?"  
  
"... I don't remember." She sighed, not wanting more people to worry about her. "But if I remember, I'll let you know."  
  
"You will? Why, thank you." He intoned a little oddly.   
  
Kitty raised an eyebrow, then looked over the thermometer. "One hundred and one, point... seven. I don't FEEL sick." She hands it back to Hank.  
  
"You may not feel sick, but your body is working extra hard to recooperate from your injury. So when you do things like get attacked at the mall, then leave the monitored area to sleep on the floor in your closet... it might not be able to heal as quickly as it would if you just rested. Catch my drift?"  
  
"Indeed I do." She looked guilty, "I guess everyone makes mistakes?"  
  
"So, now that you're feeling a little awake, the Professor has been anxious to talk to you."  
  
"I think I'll go back to sleep."  
  
"Kitty..." He scolded playfully, "You have to explain yourself and probably apologize to the everyone. They spent half the night searching for you."  
  
"I totally... completely never meant for THAT to happen. I don't see what the big deal is, Tabitha practically misses curfew every night and no one goes out looking for HER."  
  
"You know Tabitha is a completely different subject. We're talking about you. You definitely aren't Tabitha by any stretch of imagination." Hank laughed at the idea.  
  
"Yeah yeah, sure. Fine, I'll talk to the Professor." Kitty put on a shirt Hank offered her - another loose, button up shirt not to irritate the injury further. She climbed off the bed and headed her way to the Professor's office. Kitty let out a faint yawn and noticed it's dark outside. She shrugged, continuing until she got to the door. Took in a deep breath, then knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." said, quite obviously, the Professor.  
  
Kitty nervously opened the door and stepped into his office.   
  
"Have a seat." He gestured to the chair in front of his desk, "It's good to see you up and about, Kitty."  
  
"Good to be back?" She half heartedly comments back as she took her seat.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Xavier started with small talk.  
  
"Eh... fine, I suppose. I'm warm... sore... and a bit tired. Otherwise I should be ready to go back to everyday..." She paused, "Oh no, I missed school, didn't I? What time is it?"  
  
"It's almost seven at night." He blinked, "You do realize we wouldn't have let you go back with how you are today, right?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"... well, duh. Doesn't mean I wouldn't have tried. I can't believe I slept through the whole day..." She seemed in awe of the moment, "This just makes catching up on my homework so much harder."  
  
"I'm sure you'll manage." He paused, "That really wasn't the answer I was looking for. I want to know how you are feeling."  
  
"But I told you, I'm --" She started.  
  
"Kitty, you know what I mean."  
  
"I'm fine. Never been better." She calmly stated.  
  
Charles Xavier looked his student over, then said with a calm tone, "I realize it has been a hectic week. You know you can talk to us if anything is bothering you. Me, Ms. Munroe, Logan, whoever. We're there for you. Even if your parents are separating, we'll always be there to --"  
  
"STOP! Just stop it already!" She snapped, "This may have all started with that, but it's far beyond and much deeper than my parents breaking up! It's my business, and mine alone! I don't need to talk to someone to calm me down. I don't need to talk to someone to work out my emotions on this. I just need to make everything better!"  
  
Xavier's brow furrowed in concern, "Make everything better?" He changed his tone, "Your injury, your attitude, your recent disappearances and flippant responses has gotten everyone worried."  
  
"You think I don't know that?" She stood, pacing. "I can see it in their eyes, like I'm some sort of rubik's cube to be solved." She puts her hands on her hips, "I do find it awfully hypocritical that it's okay for some of the other kids to go off late at night but I'm the only one being punished for it. I'm even being grilled because I wanted to come back here as soon as humanly possible instead of dealing with my parents breakup directly. How's that for the ideal student? The perfect daughter? The greatest American hero? Well, no more of that. Just whatever, Professor. Point me in the right direction and I'll do what I'm supposed to just to make everyone happy again."  
  
"We'd all be happy if you were well, Katherine."  
  
"I. Am. Well." She sounded out each word to emphasis those points. "I may feel like crying, and I may feel like punching something, but I am 'bout as good as I was before I left. In fact... better. I've learned to deal, why can't you?" She added, "And I'm going to school tomorrow."  
  
"Don't make me enforce some sort of house arrest."  
  
"Is that a joke? Because it's not funny. You can't keep--" She clenched her fists.  
  
"... I wasn't serious." He hummed in concern, "I'd like you to talk with Logan. He's certainly more equiped to dealing with wanting to punch things more than I am." He smiled, still keeping his eyes locked onto Kitty. "Is that fair? You can return to school when your body has healed enough so we won't have another mall incident."  
  
"... fair enough, I suppose."  
  
"Excellent. Unless there's anything else you'd like to add... you're free go and join the others for dinner. I'd like you to thank them for looking last night for you."  
  
"Of course." She headed for the door of the office. "Thanks, Professor."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For making my choices make sense."  
  
*** 


	10. Chapter 10

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah. This is my first X-Men Evolution, or even X-Men related fic I've written. Be gentle.  
  
"Angry Situation" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 10  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Kitty placed a hand over her eyes, rubbing just slightly. 'My head hurts. Hurts a lot. I don't feel in the right frame of mind. Why did I just blow up at the Professor like that? Too serious for me.' She sighed, heading down the hall to the kitchen and dining room areas.  
  
The dining area was booming with excitement. This was the peak time, dinner being served and all the kids coming home from their activities of the day. Ororo set up the dinner area and dished out her own meal as the rest of the school inhabitants started to serve their own.  
  
Kitty turned the corner to move past the dining room and into the kitchen, ignoring the chaos.  
  
"Kitten?" Ororo turned her head, "Where are you going?"  
  
"What, Ororo?" She peeked her head back out, "Getting dinner? I doubt you made a plate for me. I'm supposed to be out of commission."  
  
"That doesn't mean we forgot about you." Ororo commented, "We made you a plate to take down to you, it's in the fridge."  
  
Kitty paused and smiled, "Thanks." She left the dining room, then returned with her plate in tow. She looked around for a place to sit - it got pretty crowded if she didn't show up early.  
  
Kurt waved down at his end of the table, "Kitty! You can sit next to me!" He smiled and went back to his meal. She joined him and started to eat quietly.  
  
Once the rest of the students settled down, they chatted back and forth about the days events. Kitty glanced around, then stood up with a glass and a spoon. She hit the side of her glass a few times, "'Scuse me... everyone, can I have your attention?"  
  
Her fellow roomates, team-mates, and friends looked up from their eating positions. Kitty cleared her throat, "I just.. like.. wanted to apologize for last night and thank everyone for looking for me. I've.. uhm.. had a rough few days. Sorry everyone. That's all I wanted to say."  
  
The group mumbled back appreciatively, with 'no problem', 'of course', and 'you're welcome' in return. Kitty sat back down, "Yeah." She picked at her food, 'Was that it? No chewing out... no hoorah... no complaints... and why am I not happy about that? Did I want to get yelled at? Well... no, but... this doesn't feel right. Just feelin' worse.' She moved her plate forward and crossed her arms, putting her head down tiredly on the table.  
  
The kids went on about their dinner, then one by one they left the dining room. Kurt finished off his plate and went back for another helping. He turned his head to notice Kitty's head down.  
  
"Hey Katzchen, don't fall asleep?" He put a hand on her shoulder. "Kitty?"  
  
"Huh, what Kurt?" She lifted her head, eyes a little red. "What's up, fuzzy?"  
  
Kurt blinked, "Hey... hey, what's going on?" He touched Kitty's cheek. "You've been crying?"  
  
Kitty flinched back, "What? No! I'm just... I've got a fever! I'm tired..." She brought her plate closer to her and started to munch, "I've been in my own world lately." She looked around to see who else remained in the dining room.  
  
Scott, Jean, Logan, Ororo, and Rogue were there. Kitty nervously leaned her head on her hand, finishing off her plate. "I'm okay, Kurt." She said barely above a whisper.  
  
"No she's not." Rogue said, very audiable. "Ah've never seen her like this. And you lied to us, Pryde."  
  
"L... lied? No... Rogue, I don't want to be picked on." She went to stand up.  
  
"Ah just call it like ah see it." Rogue picked up her plate, "Deal with it, girl." She left to head back into the kitchen quietly.  
  
Kitty sat back down. The others looked toward where Rogue had left, then back at Kitty. Kitty clenched her hands tightly, looking down. "Who cares?" She raised her voice, "Who cares anymore!" Tears started to roll down her cheeks, "This is so not me. This is so not what I wanted! I never wanted this, I never wanted any of it! Why couldn't my parents just stay together?! Why can't I just--!"  
  
Kurt pulled her into a hug, cutting off her sentance. She started to cry against his chest. He comforted her gently, gesturing for the others to leave the room. Logan stepped over and whispered something into his ear, then left. The others cleaned up their messes and quickly moved out, leaving Kurt and Kitty alone.  
  
"Shhh... Kitty, it's okay."  
  
"It's not okay, Kurt. I'm not okay. Rogue's right... I'm a big liar."  
  
"You're taking this too seriously." He murmured, "Rogue doesn't have much to talk about. Whatever you want to keep to yourself is your own business, ja? Katzchen, you're just upset. And you're sick, too. You should get some rest instead of arguing so much."  
  
"Kurt... elf... I just..." She said, muffled against him, "I'm scared. I don't trust my decisions. I don't... I don't think you should trust me, either."  
  
"You're talking nonsense." He hugged her warmly, "You're my best friend, ja? I trust you with my life. And I'll always be here for you. Every one of us."  
  
"Y'know." She finally spoke up, "I'm so sick of being told that everyone'll be there for me. I just want to do the right thing."  
  
"You will. You always do." He smiled, feeling as though he made a breakthrough. "..in the meantime, before you go to bed? Herr Logan would like you to visit him down in the gym. If you're not feeling up to it..."  
  
"No, I'll go." She pulled away and wiped her tears. "I feel like such a crybaby! Don't make fun of me about this, Kurt."  
  
"Never!" He smiled. "Katzchen, please get better? For me?"  
  
"I'll try my best, fuzzy. I will. Thanks. You're the best."  
  
***  
  
The elevator moved from the main house, to the lower complex of the mansion. Kitty walked down the hall to the gym like room they have. Padded floors, martial arts uniforms, and a whole lot of excersize equipment. Logan was on the floor in the middle of the room on some blue padding, kneeled down with a serious look on his face.  
  
"Well well, 'bout time you showed up, half-pint. I was about to go after the elf if you didn't show up soon."  
  
"So I'm here." She almost went to sit, but Logan held up a hand then pointed over to the uniform lockers.  
  
"Change."  
  
"I can't train in my condition, Logan."  
  
"Oh yes you can, just not the kind o' training you're thinking of. Do it."  
  
She rolled her eyes and grabbed a uniform, heading to the 'locker room' area. She changed and returned. She abruptly sat down in front of Logan, "Okay, but you know Mr. McCoy wants me to sleep very soon."  
  
"Sleep can wait. It's more than just your body that needs healing."  
  
Kitty raised an eyebrow, mouthing 'ooooookaaaaay' to herself more than anyone else. She rolled her eyes, "All right, Logan. I'm all yours."  
  
Logan looked at her, "You've been cryin'. Ever since you got back you've been out of sorts."  
  
"That's your opinion." She raised a finger.  
  
"No darlin', it's the truth. And I know last night you didn't fall asleep in yer closet either. Whatever you told Chuck and them, that's your business. To me? You can't hide."  
  
"Who said anything about hiding?" She commented, "I appreciate the concern. Last night? So not a big deal. It's only against experts like you that blow my cover." She smiled.  
  
"You're still not funny." His voice was gruff, "You need to drop the attitude now. From this point on, the barriers are comin' down. This isn't an interrogation or nothin'."  
  
"Oh good, because y'know I..."  
  
"Half-Pint." He cut her off.  
  
"... yes sir." She nodded, catching the serious tone he inflected.  
  
Logan spoke up. "First, I want you to cross your legs and relax. Close your eyes."  
  
Kitty made a face, then got into a proper and more comfortable position. She closed her eyes as instructed.  
  
"Good." He matched her position and closed his own eyes, "Things're affecting you and you're not able to handle it. It's because you never learned to handle it right. All this going on, yer parents divorce, yer encounter with the Tin-Man and what you saw in that building. It's building up and breaking down your defenses. It's makin' you weak. The first step in in gettin' past this is to not let it get to you."  
  
"Easy for you to say, harder for me to manage."  
  
"Then you gotta try." He spoke softer, but still had that stern edge that Logan was known for. "The point is yer gettin' boxed in. You're letting the situation control you instead of the other way around. Nothin' is ever out of your control, darlin'. It's just a little harder to make sense sometimes. So next you need to take a step back and look at yerself. The reason everythin' is in turmoil is because you are the center of your own universe, and yer universe just got changed and you just can't handle it. But you can, and you WILL handle it."  
  
"Master of my own universe. Right." She took a deep breath.  
  
"Outside influences that change your future, but it doesn't change anything about who you are, got it? Find your center and start from there."  
  
Kitty furrowed her brow in frustration, then let herself relax. She filtered through some of the things Logan had said, gaining a bit of confidence through her little positive thinking experience.   
  
Logan spoke up after a few minutes, "I taught you how to breath correct, right kid? You're not doing it right. Steady, calm breathes. Sit up straight, too. It's not just for fightin', it's for peace of mind. It's good for you."  
  
Kitty straightened out her position and started to breath in and out properly. Another long few moments of this before Logan chose to speak once more.  
  
"Now, your body." He broke in, "It's hurtin'. You can change that just by the way you think. It's not gonna happen overnight, but you could benefit from this. You have pain, forget the pain. Go beyond the pain. Don't let the pain get you down. Let go of your fears, your doubts, and just tell 'em to get lost. Accept and move on is that philosophy."  
  
"I have a lot on my mind." Kitty brought up.  
  
"And I'm sure you do, but if you take a minute and look at everything from a distance, then come back to it after acceptin' what it is, you might seem less irrational and a lot better at handlin' whatever it is that's troublin' you. If it hits ya hard, you hit back harder. Attack it head on with a clear mind, your soul will thank you."  
  
She paused, then nodded. It made sense after that thought. She continued with the excersize for what seemed like an eternity.   
  
Logan touched Kitty on her shoulder to get her attention. "And now it's time for bed."  
  
Kitty opened her eyes and looked around. She glanced over Logan with a nod, standing and going back to the locker room to change back into her clothes. Logan waited for her at the elevator.  
  
"Feelin' better now?" Logan asked as he pushed the button. The elevator started to move up toward the main house.  
  
"Actually, yeah."  
  
"Good. Then the ball's in your court. You're callin' the shots now."  
  
She let out a small giggle, then sighed. "You're something else, you know that?" Kitty hugged the older man, "Everybody's scared of you and your tough exterior. I know the truth!" She paused, mid-hug and just sighed, resting her head against him a moment, "I feel like a broken record, but... thanks."  
  
"No thanks needed, kid. Now get to bed. That's an order." Logan smirked.  
  
"Yes sir!" She exited the elevator and headed down the hall to her room.  
  
*** 


	11. Chapter 11

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah. This is my first X-Men Evolution, or even X-Men related fic I've written. Be gentle.  
  
"Angry Situation" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 11  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The alarm echoed through the room as it went off. Kitty sat up with a wince. She looked around the room to see Rogue reach the alarm and shut it off from under her blanket. Her body felt bruised and intensely battered now that everything had caught up with her. She closed her eyes and calmly told herself not to think about it. Kitty stood up, grabbed her pillow, then approached Rogue's bed. She lifted the pillow then whacked her roommate soundly through the covers.  
  
"....Wha? Oof! What're'ya doin'!?" Rogue said, muffled under her sheets. She pulled them back and stared up at Kitty who had a wide smile on her face.  
  
"Gooooooooodmorning, sleepyhead. You know, that's just like payback for the comment at dinner. No big!" Kitty tilted her head, "If you know something, you've GOT to tell me. It's not fair play otherwise."  
  
Rogue straightened out her now messed hair. She sat up and glared at Kitty, then said, "Ah saw ya head to the restraunt with the Russian guy. Or rather, ah followed ya. When ah realized you weren't in trouble, ah went back to the mansion and found out you were missin'." She shrugged, "Didn't seem like my business to let them know what you were doin'. Yah seem real antsy lately, Pryde. Ah caught yah in your lie, but no one knows what ah know. Okay?"  
  
Kitty tossed her pillow back to her own bed. "See, that's the spirit. Don't catch me off guard again like that, 'kay?"  
  
"It'd be okay if ah knew you weren't gettin' yourself into somethin' yah can't handle." Rogue commented, getting out of bed to head to the closet.  
  
"Thanks for the concern." Kitty also started to get ready, "Like, really, I know what I'm doing."  
  
"Ah don't believe yah. Maybe you should talk to Scott 'bout what yer goin' through?" Rogue added.  
  
"Summers? Shyah, how would that help?" She pieced together an outfit and changed slowly. "In fact, I don't need help with anything other than catching up on my homework now."  
  
"You're loss, then. You're the one talking to one of Magneto's guys."  
  
"His name is Piotr. I had unfinished business to take care of. I owed him that much."  
  
"Just watch your back. Magneto isn't exactly friendly to us X-Men. Makin' dangerous friends seems like trouble to me." Rogue advised.  
  
"Your concern is noted and cataloged later for future reference." Kitty straightened out her shirt, "Time for breakfast! See you downstairs." She turned to head out of the bedroom.  
  
"Hey Kitty," Rogue spoke up before the girl left, "Just be careful, okay?"  
  
"Hmm? Yeah sure, Rogue." Kitty left.  
  
***  
  
Breakfast was served. The mutants got their morning meals and settled down for idle chatter before heading out to school. It finally felt as though everything was going back to normal.  
  
Kitty finished her breakfast and turned to the closest adult to her, Ororo. "Hey Ororo..."  
  
"What is it, Kitten?" She asked as she drank from her morning coffee.  
  
"So, like... I'm feeling a lot better. I can go to school today, right?"  
  
"That all depends on the Professor, you know that." She smiled, "I do see an improvement, but that doesn't mean much when the decision isn't mine."  
  
"I guess you're right." Kitty got up and put her dishes away. She went to the office where Professor Xavier normally was around this time of day. She knocked abruptly, "Professor?"  
  
"Come in, Kitty." Said the voice behind the door.  
  
"I just, like, feel a whole lot better after I slept. Was wondering if I can go to school today? I'll be extra careful. Promise not to talk to the Brotherhood and I'll even use a doctors note for P.E." She urged playfully.  
  
"... now Kitty, you know we'd rather have you here for observation."  
  
"But I wouldn't have relapsed if I didn't encounter that trouble at the mall. If I just go straight to school and then straight home, nothing can happen to me. My fever has even faded some." She sighed, "C'mon Professor! You know I'm good for it."  
  
"Your word isn't what I'm worried about, Kitty. I'll let you go, but on one condition." He leaned back.  
  
Kitty blinked, "... what condition is that?"  
  
The Professor held up a hand, then Scott Summers entered through the office doors.  
  
"You called for me, sir?" Scott approached the desk. He turned and nodded, "Hi Kitty."  
  
"The condition is that you check in with Scott every period. You ride with him to school, and you ride back with him. No walking with your friends, no after school activities."  
  
"What?" Both the students said, in unison.  
  
"That's crazy, Professor. Some of my classes aren't even close to hers." Scott commented.  
  
"Then take your phones and call each other if you can't. I'm not taking any chances. It's either that, or Kitty doesn't go today." Xavier looked Kitty over, "You're not healed. It's a risk to your health to let you go to a place with so many variable factors. It's for your own safety."  
  
Kitty glanced at Scott and said, "Well... if you're okay with this and don't mind being seen with, like... a freshman. I'm cool."  
  
Scott nodded stoicly. He said, "Well, if that's the only way. Okay then. I've got to finish getting ready and then we'll go, okay Kitty? See you later Professor."   
  
The Professor nodded as the two students left the office.  
  
***  
  
A red convertable sports car sped around to the front entrance of the Institute. Kitty, now dressed in a hooded sweatshirt and carrying her bookbag, went to meet the car. Behind her was Jean Grey, who also looked rather ready with her books and such. Jean took the from passenger seat while Kitty moved into the cramped back seat area. The car took off slowly toward Bayville High.  
  
Jean turned around in her chair, propping her arm up over the top to angle herself to look at Kitty, "So how're you feeling?"  
  
"Good. Better." Kitty kept her answers short. She remembered briefly what Jean had said the other night, when she questioned Scott if he was so sure that Kitty was one of them anymore.  
  
Jean noticed the shortness of Kitty's interaction. "Hey... look. I'm sorry about the other day. I let the joke go too far and was holding what happened at lunch against you. I know you've been through a lot this past week and I feel really bad."  
  
"Mmn, don't worry yourself over it." Kitty replied, "I knew that, actually. I'm not like mad at you for that at all." She looked to side toward the door, opposite of where Jean was looking a bit to avoid eye contact.  
  
Jean leaned over and touched Kitty on the shoulder. Kitty looked up at Jean and said, "What?"  
  
Jean blinked, hearing voices echo through her head from the conversation the other night with Scott. 'I think we just forgot that she's still, well, one of us.' echoed the voice of Scott, then her own voice replied, 'Are you so sure about that?'  
  
"... oh, nothing." Jean turned to sit forward.  
  
Scott pulled into the parking lot at Bayville High. Jean climbed out and lifted her seat so Kitty could get out easily. Scott locked up the car and made his way around to the other side where the girls were.  
  
"Okay, let's set our phones on silent. I can meet up with you in between first and second, then fifth and sixth. And we also have lunch. Where do you want to meet after school?"  
  
"Where-ever." Kitty set her phone and put it in her pocket quietly.  
  
Jean glanced over at Kitty, still concerned, "Hey Scott, I've got a club after school. It'll just be you two, okay?"  
  
"Oh sure, Jean." Scott nodded.  
  
"I'm going to go get set up in first hour. See you there." Jean waved, heading away from her two remaining teammates.  
  
Kitty kicked a small pebble on the ground, "...sorry I'm like, messing up your plans for the day."  
  
Scott leaned back against his car, "You're not. It's a refreshing change of pace."  
  
"Yeah, right." She pushed off of the car and moved toward her first class, "We'll decide where to meet after school at lunch. Again, Scott, I'm so sorry." She waved and headed toward the school.  
  
Kurt snuck up on Scott, "Hey there, fearless leader!" He joked, "Where're the girls?"  
  
"Oh, Kurt." He pointed to the school, "Well... Jean went to class early, and Kitty just left for hers. Say, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure? What is it, Mein Freund?" Kurt opened up a bag of fast food hamburgers, taking one out and snacked.  
  
"Do you ever get the feeling that you're missing something VERY important?" Scott asked.  
  
"Ja, all the time." Kurt finished one, "Is it something with Jean?"  
  
"Well, a little." He mentally searched for the words, "I get a feeling that Jean knows something about Kitty that we don't." Scott seemed frustrated, "Let's just say you wouldn't have wanted to be in the car earlier, that's for sure."  
  
"Have you asked her? Jean, that is." Kurt started on his second burger, "She's practically your girlfriend now, ja? She wouldn't hide stuff from you, man!"  
  
"But Kurt, it isn't about me, it's about Kitty." Scott crossed his arms.  
  
"And what about Kitty?" Kurt tossed his bag into the nearest garbage can, "It won't hurt to ask Jean what she's hiding. You could always ask Kitty, too."  
  
"I don't want to make it sound like they have to tell me." Scott commented, "On one hand, it may seem like a good idea, but on the other hand it might make it seem like I'm trying to get into their business or fight. I don't want to seem like a nosey boyfriend or leader."  
  
"But isn't it your job to get into their business? They may be our friends, but it's also your team." Kurt patted Scott on the shoulder, "Time for class!"  
  
Scott nodded. He grabbed his books and headed out to class before the bell rang.  
  
***  
  
Scott sat down next to Jean in class. It was, more or less, a study-hall period for them. He opened up his book and notebook. He looked over at Jean and asked, "Hey... Jean?"  
  
She waved for him to be quiet, We shouldn't talk out loud, Scott. Jean sent him a mental blurb.  
  
Okay, fine. Look, about Kitty...  
  
What about her? Jean looked down at her books, continuing to pretend she was studying.  
  
Call it leader intuition, I've got a feeling you know something about this whole 'situation'.  
  
You're right. She sent to him, But what I know I picked up from the Professor and an inappropriote mind probe...  
  
You read her mind? Jean, that's not appropriote at all. He mentally scolded her, then thought, What did you get from the Professor?  
  
Scott, you should ask him, not me. I'm not even sure if I have all the facts. With her jumbled memories and everything else, I'm afraid for her. The stuff I saw... Jean's thought trailed off.  
  
Jean, it's okay. He smiled over at her, I'll talk to her. It's about time that everything got out in the open.  
  
*** 


	12. Chapter 12

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah. This is my first X-Men Evolution, or even X-Men related fic I've written. Be gentle.  
  
"Angry Situation" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 12  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Scott stood in the hall outside of Kitty's first class. He looked at his watch just as the bell rang. The students flowed out of the classroom and into the halls. Scott noticed Kitty pass by him as he raised his voice, "Hey! Kitty!"  
  
She turned toward him and went over to where he was. "Hey Scott. I guess this is the first meeting, huh?"  
  
"How're you feeling?" He placed a hand on her forehead, "You look flushed. Sure you can make it through the day still?"  
  
Kitty nodded, "I told you I'm fine." She frowned as she noticed odd looks from people. "Scott, put your hand down. I'm great."  
  
"You're still running a fever. Hold on." He reached into his bag, getting out a bottle of aspirin. "Take two of these. It'll take care of the fever and--"  
  
She snatched the bottle out of his hand, then removed two pills from the bottle. She returned it back to him. "Fine. Anything else? I gotta jet to my next class. In fact, so do you."  
  
Scott put the bottle back in his bag. He shook his head, "No... just..."  
  
"Later." Kitty quickly left her Senior in the dust. Scott stood still, perplexed.  
  
***  
  
Kitty sat down in math class. She pulled out her accumulated homework and made sure everything was in order. She let out a sigh, 'Maaaaaaaaaaan. I hate this feeling. I swear, vacations just aren't worth it sometimes.'   
  
A girl sat next to Kitty and murmured to her, "Hey Kitty! How're you doing? You skipped school again yesterday."  
  
"Yeah, I so didn't want that." She replied back, "What's up?"  
  
The girl shrugged, "Oh, just curious how you were. Me and Jay saw you at the mall the other night with some guy. You got a new boyfriend now, huh?"  
  
Kitty blushed and laughed, "What? No! You guys." She smiled back, "Just a friend helping me pick out stuff. No big."  
  
"He seemed really interested in whatever you were talking about, that's for sure."  
  
"Considering everything, I think 'interested in me' is the last thing on his list. He's just a friend, Jen. Nothing more." Kitty leaned back in her chair.  
  
"But you did blush. You like him?" She wondered.  
  
"You're just embarassing me in general." Kitty nudged, "Class is about to start."  
  
"I can take a hint." The girl laughed and headed to her chair.  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes and finished getting her assignments together. 'Another day.'  
  
***  
  
Computer class, next period. Kitty stood outside the classroom door, dialing a number on her cell phone. "Yeah, Scott? Hey. Just checking in. Going into computer class now. No. No. I'm fine. Everything's been fine. Sure, I'll see you at lunch. M'kay, bye." She hung up the phone and headed in, going for a place in the back where she could relax.  
  
"Hey." Said a male voice.  
  
Kitty looked up to notice the blond guy attatched to it, "Doug... hey." She waved, going back to her notes.  
  
"Can I sit here? You're a good lab partner." He moved to pull out the chair.  
  
"Sure, go for it." She said half-heartedly. 'If he started to hang around me, there may be more trouble for him. I'm already an outed mutant. Why should it bother me? It's his own choice. But he really doesn't know...'  
  
"You seem distracted, Kitty." He asked, "You skipped school yesterday, is there something wrong?"  
  
"Well... like... not really. I'm fending off a killer fever, but otherwise... y'know, I'm fine." Kitty got out her notebook for this class.  
  
Doug signed into the computer, "I see. You don't look too good to me, but it's your choice to be here or not, huh?"  
  
"A headache and uncomfortable warmth is SO not a valid reason to skip class. I can still move." She nodded. "The man can't keep me down."  
  
Doug chuckled, "Okay." He pulled out his notebook, "Here are yesterdays notes. Go ahead and copy them if you want. Luckily you didn't miss much."  
  
"Lucky me." She copied down his notes as class began.  
  
***  
  
Next class was about to start. She dialed quickly on her phone. Eventually Scott picked up, "Tag!" she said before she hung up and went down the hall to the gym. Kitty entered the office, handing over a doctors note to her gym teacher. She was informed she could go to the library if she wanted since she couldn't be there. Kitty took that option and headed out.  
  
'Maybe if I'm lucky I can find a corner to curl up in for an hour. I didn't think I was tired this morning, but now... I just want to find a couch and a blanket.'  
  
The library was moderately sized. Kitty looked around and found a cozy corner area. She showed the librarian her written pass from her teacher, then picked up a book and settled into the couch end. She set the alarm on her watch, then relaxed, pretending to read the text as she dozed in and out of sleep.  
  
***  
  
Kitty opened her eyes to a dark room, 'Oh no, not again.' She felt the panic rise within her, searching the room for a light switch or lamp. She switched on an overhead light and looked about the room for anything unusual, or odd. The room wasn't familiar in the least, piles of books upon shelves. Just an average apartment. She spied a corkboard with pictures and a desk with a computer. Kitty moved to sit down at the computer, 'Where am I now?' as she looked down at the papers atop the desk. 'Mail... mail... huh. It's addressed to me?' She paused, 'But why is my address...' then there was a knock at the door. She got up, "Coming." She voiced. Kitty stood up and headed toward the door when she came across a full length mirror. She paused and looked at herself - older, casually dressed, hair cut really short. She blinked, and approached the mirror, then waved her hand through the mirror - activating her power. She stepped back. 'Huh..'  
  
"Hey, Kitty!"  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Kitty! Wake up, will ya?" Said a male voice.  
  
Kitty blinked, opening her eyes a bit startled. "Huh? Wha?" She triggered her power and phased through the couch, falling back. She moved forward, clear of the couch, "Sam! Don't startle me like that!"  
  
A boy, a little older than Kitty with blond hair and a bit of a southern drawl. "Sorry Kitty. I saw you asleep here in the corner... the bell is gonna ring soon. I was in here to pick up a book for English." Sam helped Kitty stand.  
  
"Couldn't you, like, not have freaked me out? I was in the middle of a good dream." She yawned, picking up her bookbag and closed the book she was wasn't really reading.  
  
"I didn't want you to get into trouble."  
  
"I wasn't ditching! Sheesh." She looked annoyed. "I was pretending to read, get it straight."  
  
Sam rolled his eyes, "Be glad it was me that found you. Imagine if Jamie was the one who tried to wake you up."   
  
Kitty thought about that, then shook her head, "Let's not and say we did." At that point, the bell rang. "Finally, lunch. See you around, Sam."  
  
"Yeah, catch you later, Kitty."  
  
***  
  
Kitty visited the cafeteria, then headed to the usual table. She was one of the first to arrive, Rogue being the other. A general nod of acknowledgement crossed from both girls as Kitty settled in to work on her meal.  
  
"So the Professor let you come? Ah'm surprised." Rogue commented.  
  
"I'd be so bored at home and you know it." Kitty broke open an orange, separating the slices. "So how's your day?"  
  
"Borin'. I'd rather be at home." She smirked back at Kitty.  
  
"And so our conversation provides the truth that we are complete opposites, thus us being roommates a flaw in the system." Kitty overdramatizes. Rogue threw a roll at Kitty. Kitty giggled and dodged.  
  
Scott and Kurt approached the table, "Are we interrupting anything, ladies?" Scott smiled.  
  
"Nothin' at all." Rogue went back to her meal.  
  
Kitty yawned, continuing with her food slowly. "I think I need a jolt of caffeine. I fell asleep in the library. Two more periods and then I can go home and rest."  
  
Jean sat down at the table, "Did you say you fell asleep?" She started to work on her food, "Has someone done something to our Kitty?" She joked.  
  
"Ha-ha. Say, Jean, do you ever get weird dreams?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Weird dreams?" Jean blinked, "Weird how?"  
  
"Let's say like, dreams of the future? You're kinda telepathic, right? You've got to pick up some strange things."  
  
"Something like a premonitory dream? Hmmm." She thought about it, "Just because I can pick up stray thoughts really doesn't give me a handle on the future, Kitty."  
  
"Interesting. I always wondered how that worked." She finished her orange. "Anyone wanna go get me a soda? Kurt?" She holds out a dollar.   
  
"Sure, Kitty." He grabbed the dollar and headed off toward the cafeteria again.  
  
"Something with lots of caffeine!" Kitty yelled to Kurt as he left.  
  
Jean took a drink of her own can, "Why'd you want to know?"  
  
"Curiosity, I guess." Kitty shrugged, "I've forgotten already why I wanted to know."  
  
Kurt approached the table, placing the canned soda in front of Kitty. She cautiously tapped the top a few times, then carefully opened it to make sure it hadn't been shaken up. Kitty took a long drink from the can before placing it back down on the table. "Thank you." she told Kurt.  
  
Jean raised an eyebrow at Kitty, a little suspicious, then went back to her lunch. Rogue finished off her tray and bowed out.   
  
"So Kitty, where should we meet after school?" Scott asked.  
  
"Oh, uh... I can meet you at your car if that's good? Good enough place as any." Kitty nodded.  
  
"Sure, okay. I know Jean has a club. Did you want a ride home, Kurt?" Scott offered.  
  
"Can't. I've got a club, too. Thanks though! You're a real pal." Kurt smiled.  
  
"So it's just us, then." Scott commented, "I hope you don't mind the company."  
  
"Oh Scott, you're always good company." Kitty finished her soda.  
  
Kurt cleared his end of the table and said his goodbyes, "I've got to hurry to get a good spot for my next class. Auf wiedersehen!" The remaining crew waved.  
  
Scott looked at his watch, "Kurt's right. I'm going to head out too. See you between fifth and sixth, Kitty. Talk to you later, Jean." He hurried and grabbed his tray, heading out as well.  
  
Kitty pulled out her notebook and looked over a small list. She crossed off two or three things on it, then tapped her pen tip on the paper a few times.  
  
Jean spoke up, "Kitty..."  
  
"What is it, Jean?" Kitty looked up, only half distracted.  
  
"I just want you to know that... even though sometimes I seem a little overbearing and short with you, I just want you to know that I'm looking out for your best interest. These last few days... Kitty, well, you've really worried everyone." Jean sounded honest, "With Evan leaving and everything, it's hard to pinpoint where everyone is at. Not only are you an important team member, but you're part of the family, and you're my friend. I think I forgot that, somewhere in all this."  
  
"I think I get where you're going with this, and you're absolutely right." Kitty closed her notebook, putting it back in her bag. She said in a lowered voice, "I don't know what you've seen... or even what you know... but know this, Jean. I would never do anything to hurt my family. I would do everything within my power to make sure that their future will be a good future. If there is something I could do, something that I alone could prevent? I'd do it. Even if I died. It'd be worth it. Remember that, instead of assuming the worst." The bell rang. "Oops. Time to go! See you at the institute. Later!" Kitty grabbed her bag and headed off.  
  
Jean blinked, "Kitty!" and was stunned by her friends' abruptness. 'That only makes me worry about you more.' She sighed.  
  
***  
  
*Authors Notes*  
  
Hey folks! I'm not ignoring the comments/reviews. I love it, but I'll just address stuff at the end of the fic. For me, it disrupts the story if I deviate too much. Pretty much why I have just the copywrite thing, chapter #, and then story. Thanks for all the support though, I really do appreciate it! And for anyone who missed it, I did add Russian translation to the end of Chapter 8. I'm trying to do about a chapter a day, but I may fall behind because of work or something. Thanks again! 


	13. Chapter 13

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah. This is my first X-Men Evolution, or even X-Men related fic I've written. Be gentle.  
  
"Angry Situation" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 13  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The last two periods of the day went by quickly. Kitty sat on the trunk of Scott's car as she patiently waited for her friend. She picked up her phone and dialed a number.  
  
*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*  
  
"Brotherhood boarding house." Said a male voice.  
  
"Hey... uh..." Kitty froze, not sure what to say. She glanced around to see if Scott was near, but he still hadn't arrived. "...can... I speak to Pietro?" She fought the urge to hang up. "Kinda important."  
  
"Sure." The phone was set down. In the backround it can be heard, "...hey Pietro, some girl is on the phone for you. I thought you told them all to stop calling here..."  
  
A slight pause, then someone picked up. "Y'ello?"  
  
"...uh..." Kitty froze.  
  
"Speak up woman, I can't hear you." Pietro said, rather annoyed.  
  
"Pietro, it's Kitty." She bit her lip, then continued, "Do you like have any way of getting a hold of the Acolytes?"  
  
"Maybe. What's in it for me?" He asked in a slightly sinister lilt. "It's not every day you get asked somethin' like this by a X-Man."  
  
"Just pass a message to Colossus. I want..." She changed her phrasing, "I need to see him. It's a bit urgent. Not at the Institute, though. Lance has my number. Can you do that?"  
  
Pietro scoffed at the other end, "You're just using me, I see how it is."  
  
"I'll buy you lunch the next time I see you, okay? Just do this for me?" She sounded desperate.   
  
"Er... yeah, sure babe." Pietro added, "But you OWE me."  
  
"Yeah, okay. Gotta go." She hung up the phone quickly. 'Oooh boy, that wasn't a good idea, was it? Too late now.'  
  
Scott approached the car, "Sorry about that. I had to tell Bobby something to pass along to Jean. I hope you weren't waiting too long."  
  
"Not really, no." She put her phone away in her pocket. "Let's go."  
  
He unlocked the doors and climbed in. Scott paused then asked, "Hey uhm... did you want to go get something? Like an afterschool snack? I know the Professor wants us home right away, but I know you're having trouble catching up in a few classes and I could use a break away from the place."  
  
Kitty sat in the front passenger side then commented, "I don't see any problem. You get to call the Professor to ask permission though, not me."  
  
Scott laughed, "Gotcha." He pulled out his own phone and dialed over to the Institute, "Hello, can I speak to the Professor? It's Scott. Uh huh. Sure. We're doing great. I just wanted to take Kitty out to get something to eat before heading back. I know. We'll be back after we're done, promise. Thanks again, sir. Goodbye." He hung up the phone, "He's fine with it. You sure you're up for it?"  
  
"What have I got to lose, a nap? I'm fine. Let's go." She waved, "Onward, to the fooding!"  
  
"Now you're just making up words."  
  
"Meh." Kitty shrugged. "Let's motor."  
  
"Alright, alright." He turned the ignition and started the car, leaving Bayville High's parking lot.  
  
***  
  
About an hour and a half in. Kitty had her books laid out on the table in front of her, nursing on a large chocolate milkshake. Scott worked on an ice cream sundae, occasionally coaching or working through with Kitty the things she had missed in school. Finally it was the end of their study session.  
  
"I can finally get back to a semblance of a normal life." Kitty stretched, closing the books and putting them away.  
  
"Glad I could help. You're normally the one helping everyone out."  
  
"Eh, well... if you've got it..." She confidently joked.  
  
Scott chuckled. He smiled weakly. He spooned a bite of ice cream, then placed it back in his sundae bowl. He looked up with a serious expression. "Now that homework is out of the way... we've got to talk."  
  
"We? Am I in trouble?" Kitty blinked.  
  
"No, not at all. It's just that everyone is worried about--"  
  
"Here we go again." She sighed. "Fine, what do you want to know, everything? All the details? The Cliffs Notes version? What? I don't want sympathy. I don't want pity. And I CERTAINLY don't want anyone else to know any more than I have to. I don't want to be treated differently. I just want to get on with my life."   
  
"Don't snap at me, Kitty. I know exactly how you feel. I just want the truth. That's all. Are you hiding something?"  
  
"Of course. Everyone hides things, it's just a fact." She shrugged.  
  
"Can you let me in on what has been the deal with you lately, then?" Scott specified.  
  
"M'kay, fine. Promise me, then." Kitty said seriously.  
  
"Promise? Promise you what?"  
  
"It stays between us. No one else knows. Not Jean, not Mr. McCoy, not even the Professor. No sympathy, no pity, and no treating me weird, okay? Promise!" She pointed a spoon at Scott.  
  
"... sure, yeah. I promise. You can trust me."  
  
"The Professor didn't put you up to this, did he?" Kitty eyed Scott suspiciously.  
  
"No! I'm actually doing this because I hate being left out of the loop, and I really hate it when my friends are troubled and I can't do anything about it. It's a bit of the boy-scout syndrome I suffer from. I just want to help when I can."  
  
"I don't need your help." She sipped her milkshake, "But I understand. Just don't freak out, 'kay."  
  
"I won't." Scott leaned back.  
  
Kitty paused. She closed her eyes to convince herself that this was the right thing to do. She re-opened them and looked at Scott directly, "There is a lot of stuff going on with me. Even now, I'm having like the worst trouble picking out what happened to break down my defenses." She sighed. "So like.. first off, right before I left for home my Mom told me they were getting a divorce. My parents, I mean. That just set the mood for my weekend."  
  
Scott idly picked at his dessert. "Okay?"  
  
"In a nutshell? I died. I had a crisis of faith. I woke up on the wrong side, literally. I opened my eyes to what was happening out there in the real world and I didn't like it."  
  
"Excuse me? Say what? Slow that down for me a bit, kiddo."  
  
"Sure. I got blackmailed to help out on some mission with Magneto's Acolyte, Colossus. Broke into some facility, discovered some things I shouldn't know, then I was hit. Somewhere between then and there I died. Then I came home. After I researched a bit on what I found out, I questioned... am I really on the right side? Who's right? Who's wrong? I don't even know anymore, Scott. I totally was conned into the whole mess, and I could have walked away. Now I'm so deep... I don't even know how to go back to normal. Something is unfinished." She looked at Scott. She attempted to read his expression, "They thought... I tried to commit suicide. They thought I had gotten hurt on purpose. I was really upset at my parents when I had left, but that was so not within me. Now it's just recovery and moving on, I guess."  
  
"So that's what you meant, about your vacation being like Star Wars." Scott finished his ice cream, now his attention kept on the younger teammate.  
  
"Ooh, good memory! I had almost forgotten about that conversation." She smiled and said softly, tilting her head to the side, "I'm sorry I worried everyone. I'm just so sick of everything bein' so serious lately. Even me, gah. Jean's like gotta think I've been possessed or somethin'. Look, I know what I'm going to do now. Have a little faith in me to think I'll do the right thing, 'kay?"  
  
"I know you will. You always do." Scott paid the bill. "But Kitty, promise me something?"  
  
"What's that, Scott?"  
  
"After everything is resolved, you should give some of the others an idea about what is going on with you. It'd break the tension."  
  
"Oh sure Scott. I will, when I'm ready." She nodded, picking up her bag. "And uh... thanks for having faith in me when others didn't. That's the real reason I told you anything, not because of the promise I made you take."  
  
"Oh.. well uh... thanks, then, too." He rubbed the back of his head. "Let's head back."  
  
"Yeah. Let's."  
  
***  
  
The red sports car pulled into the vast garage of the Xavier Institute. Kitty waved tiredly to Scott, heading through the house.  
  
"Hold on a second, Kitty." Said a familiar female voice.  
  
"Oh, hey Ororo. What's up? I'm really tired, I was just going to head up to sleep..." Kitty gestured to the upstairs area.  
  
Ororo held up a few letters, "But Kitten, you got some mail. I thought you might want it. One of them is marked 'Urgent'."  
  
"Huh... okay." She took the letters from Ororo. "I'm so tired right now. I think I need just fifteen hours of uninterrupted sleep. Y'know what I mean?"  
  
"Rest is the best medicine." Ororo smiled.  
  
Kitty nodded as she looked over the two letters, "Huh? Oh right. I'm gonna head upstairs. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, 'kay?"  
  
"Sleep well."  
  
***  
  
Kitty tossed her bag aside, ungraciously falling onto her bed with a loud 'thump'. She turned around and propped herself up just slightly with her pillow. She opened the first letter. Nothing important. She tossed it aside to her endtable. She looked over the second letter. '... that's weird, there's no return address... and no post-mark'. There was just a small stamp of 'urgent' in the corner in red ink. She gulped and opened it carefully. Two letters were inside the envelope. She opened the first one.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey Pretty Kitty,  
  
I got your message to him. I'd like my dinner to be a pizza, with EVERYTHING on it, got it? Throw in all the extras too, like breadsticks and wings. And I'd like it hot and delivered tomorrow night. BTW: You're welcome.  
  
-Pietro  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She pulled the second letter from behind Pietro's. The script was different, prettier in a way. Kitty took a deep breath and began to read.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Katya,   
  
I received your message from Magneto's son, Pietro. I am surprised that you would contact me after everything. I can only be there as soon as late tonight. If you are serious, meet me at one a.m. in that mall parking lot. Forgive me as I'm not very familiar with your city. I should be there.   
  
-Piotr Nikolievitch Rasputin  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty closed the letter and folded it up to place in her pocket. She glanced at the time, seven thirty two p.m. She pulled out her phone and set an alarm, twelve fifteen a.m. She then went to the closet and picked out an outfit more suited for the late night rendezvous. 'And now I sleep.'  
  
*** 


	14. Chapter 14

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah. This is my first X-Men Evolution, or even X-Men related fic I've written. Be gentle.  
  
"Angry Situation" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 14  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
A cellular phone vibrated silently at the appointed time of twelve fifteen a.m. Kitty reached into her pocket and pressed a button to stop the wake up call. She carefully sat up and looked over to her sleeping roomate, Rogue. She quickly changed from her night clothes to the clothes that she had set out earlier in the day. Kitty pulled her hair back and tucked in her top, which is a dark grey sweater. She pulled her pant legs down, over a pair of sneakers. Then she arranged for her clothes to act as a body double under her blanket. She nodded after a few moments of repositioning, then phased through the door to the hall. Kitty moved down the hall to a closet, quietly opening it up and removing a heavy high collared leather cafe styled motorcycle jacket. She turned her nose up at it, then pulled it quietly on. She zipped it up all the way and turned back toward her room, phasing back in. She took a deep breath, and positioned herself as if she were to run for a track meet. Hands placed on the floor, her feet ready to run. Kitty took a deep breath, then dashed toward the window.  
  
The moment seemed pretty exciting. Kitty phased through the window, and into the air above the institute. She walked on air, literally, as she tried to clear the mansion grounds so she could touch down and start on her way to the mall for her meet up. 'I gave myself enough time to change and hopefully get there in enough time.'  
  
A shadowed figure from the roof sat quietly, looking out at the moonlit sky. They turned their head, seeing the movement of one Kitty Pryde from the window and over the ground, "Was ist das?" the figure whispered. "... Kitty..."  
  
Kitty touched down on the ground and started moving quickly toward the direction of the mall. She glanced at her watch, 'Twelve fourty eight.' She sped up a little, annoyed that getting ready took so long and to make it out. The mall, surprisingly, wasn't very far off. A little out of breath, she made it to the south parking lot and found her way to a bench to sit down. 'What'm I gonna do? What was I thinking?'  
  
Footsteps echoed in the empty parking lot area, bouncing off the nearby wall of the Mall. Kitty turned to notice it was Piotr. She gulped and looked him over, "Uh... hey..."  
  
"Hello, Katya." He smiled, then said softly, "Even though you asked me to come, you do not sound too happy to see me."  
  
"I am, Peter. I am." She took a deep breath, then said, "This isn't the best place to hang out. They've got cameras. We could go to a park or somethin' instead."  
  
Piotr seemed confused by her comment, "Whatever you're comfortable with. Lead the way." he gestured with his hand to move up and onward.  
  
Kitty unzipped the jacket she wore and slipped her hands into the pockets. She walked beside Piotr as she kept a sharp eye on everything else. "So yeah..." She started, "My conscience is totally getting the best of me."  
  
"What do you mean?" Piotr asked as they approached a small park with a swingset and slides. Kitty moved over to sit in one of the swings. Piotr followed, sitting in the one next to hers.  
  
"I mean, like... I can't just sit and do nothing." She sighs frustrated, "I'm having such a hard time formulating what I really mean. That's what I get for my lack of sleep."  
  
Piotr reached over and gently touched his hand to her forehead, "You also look ill, little one. I'm sure being out in this night weather won't make things better."  
  
Kitty blushed and moved backwards with the swing. He moved his hand out of the way as she started to swing back and forth. "I'll recover. Really, totally not a problem."  
  
Piotr said softly, "Of course. So instead of nothing, what would you like to do? Am I here to be your decision maker?"  
  
"What? No, Peter. I just... it's going to be my choice, 'kay. The people, from the files. I want to do something about that. I want to help free them. I want to stop this kind of thing from happening. I want to do something."  
  
"But Katya, you're just a child. You cannot do everything."  
  
"That didn't seem to matter much when Magneto used me to get into that place." She stopped swinging, "I'm sorry... that was a low blow. I'm not bitter about that. Well, maybe just a little." She used her fingers to demonstrate a little, "But I got over that."  
  
"I understand." He looked into her eyes, "You just cannot do it all by yourself. That would be... madness. It isn't safe."  
  
"I know, Peter. That's why I got a hold of you." She smiled and said softly, "I think I'd be safe if you were with me."  
  
Piotr turned away from Kitty and then said, "No."  
  
"No?" She blinked, "That's it, just 'No'? What does THAT mean?"  
  
"Exactly what it means, just... no. No, Katya. I won't allow that." Piotr sighed.  
  
"I'm not asking permission here, I'm offering my services. I want to do this." Kitty seemed annoyed, "What kind of game is this? Why would you come all the way out here and meet me when you had to have known it had somethin' to do with this? Is this funny to you?"  
  
"No, no. Katya I..." He held up his hands, "I do not want to see you hurt again. I do not want you involved in this any longer. I do not want you to... make the same mistakes I had."  
  
"Mistakes? Peter, this is my own choice... shouldn't I be allowed to do what I want with it?" She asked. "Gawd, I feel like such an idiot comin' all the way out here." She shook her head, standing out of the swing. She stepped in front of Piotr, "Isn't it my choice? My chance to..." She stopped.  
  
"You don't even know, do you?" Piotr jumped in, "You do not have to do anything more. You've done enough already. Katya..."  
  
"Don't 'Katya' me, Piotr." She accented his name again, "I thought about this for a long while. I don't even know what I would do. I just wanted to do... something. Anything."  
  
"You already do something, as a X-Man. The vigilante acolyte of Magneto's... it's not what you are. Believe me."  
  
"But it's what you are?" She asked.  
  
"We all do things for different reasons, little one."  
  
"I don't believe you!" She turned around, "Look at this place. Do you like... honestly think that I would be happy with myself if because of my inaction... if it brought friends or family trouble? You know, trouble that would have never become an issue if I had done something?"  
  
Piotr stood up and turned Kitty around to face him. His hands rested on her shoulders, "No. You would not be happy with yourself. And I would not be happy if I let you get involved into something that was not right for you."  
  
"... why you gotta say it like that?" She looked down, "We all take risks."  
  
"It's not your risk to take." Piotr lifted her chin and said softly, "I will not allow it. You... just don't understand."  
  
"No, Peter. I don't." She sighed, stepping back. "It all seemed so clear to me earlier today. Now? No gameplan. Nothin'." She shuffled her feet.  
  
"You are so brave." Piotr smiled, "But we... we've already taken care of some things."  
  
"What? You what?" She blinked. "Like what... things?"  
  
Piotr made a face, "Let's say... things are in motion."  
  
Kitty sighed a bit in disappointment. "... oh... 'kay."   
  
"Don't be so sad, Katya. You did help. You didn't just sit back and let things happen. You here now just tells me that Magneto, despite his method, was right to try to get you to help us. It was a good choice."  
  
She was quiet. Kitty looked up at Piotr, almost angry. "I... so got played. I like totally can't believe this."  
  
"Played?" Piotr blinked.  
  
"My emotions, my... everything! You people... you've made me doubt myself and what I had learned. Gah!"  
  
Piotr broke in, "It was nothing like that!" His anger rose, "Whatever doubt you had was something that was within you even before us. How dare you place the blame on others. Katya, after all that debate, what do you want me to say?"  
  
"I don't know!" She growled, "Why'd you have to do this? Why'd you have to enter my life and make things difficult?"  
  
"Is this about me, or is it about Magneto? Is it about saving lives or is it about saving your own conscious?" Piotr asked back defensively.  
  
"It's about everything!" She snapped. "I'm just a kid, you're right. Maybe I wasn't meant to see the whole picture. I just wanted to... I just wanted my life back. The deeper I get, the more things get complicated. Whether it be as a X-Man or just... bein' me." She looked like she was going to cry.  
  
"Katya.." He paused, and said softly, "You are stronger than that."  
  
"Says you."  
  
"I don't say, I know. Just be proud that what you did has saved lives, and will save more. And what you will do, in the future, you will touch many people as you are. You have touched me, little one. You may not think what you do makes that much of a difference, but it does. Just continue to fight for what you believe is right and you will change lives, one step at a time in your own way."  
  
Kitty sniffled and wiped her eyes. She nodded gently, "... you're right. I know you are. I just feel really stupid, that's all. Standin' here, so openly..."  
  
"To come with me would be a bad choice." Piotr assured. "This is best. In another time or situation... I would have let you. Your ideals and future... they belong with Xavier."  
  
"What 'bout you?"  
  
"In another time or situation, I might have been there along beside you. But for now... I must return to Magneto." Piotr nodded and turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait... wait." She caught up to him, "Why? Why go back to him? You just fit into the Magneto agenda about as much as I do."  
  
"Responsibility." He said. "Someday I might elaborate. However, I must go."  
  
Kitty nodded, "Well... okay.... wait, wait!" She stood back, "Close your eyes."  
  
Piotr blinked, "Why does this worry me?"  
  
"Just close your eyes, silly. No peeking!" She stood in front of him, then waved a hand in front of his eyes to make sure he couldn't see. Kitty took a deep breath, then tiptoed up to meet him with a small, gentle kiss.  
  
Piotr opened his eyes after the moment, a slight blush across his cheeks.  
  
"Like, as hard as this is to say... thank you, and good luck."  
  
He nodded in return, "... you're welcome, Katya." Piotr turned and left the park without another look or word.  
  
*** 


	15. Chapter 15

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah. This is my first X-Men Evolution, or even X-Men related fic I've written. Be gentle.  
  
"Angry Situation" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 15  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Kitty walked along the path toward the Institute. She thought to herself the events that had just happened, 'He was... totally protecting me. That's admirable. I think he's right, though. That would have been a bad call on my part.' She reached into her pocket to slip out a pair of earbud headphones. She slipped one into her left ear as she reached in and pulled out a small device, adjusting a knob and flipping a switch to turn it on. She walked forward slowly, lost in her own thoughts as a song played over her personal stereo.   
  
A loud noise and the smell of sulfur exploded before the walking Kitty. She shrieked, falling backward as the boy known as Kurt Wagner suddenly had appeared in her path.  
  
"Kurt! What are you tryin' to do, scare me?!" Kitty smacked her friend in the shoulder with a right handed punch.  
  
He winced and rubbed his shoulder. "I'm not the one sneaking out late at night, liebchen." Kurt put his hands on his hips, "What's wrong with you! It's nearly two in the morning!"  
  
"What are you, my mother? I could say the same about you, Kurt." She reached into her pocket and stopped her music. "Wait, did you follow me? Awwwwwwww, you care."  
  
"Of course I care, you've been acting very weird lately. When I saw you jump from your room, I thought following you would be the best thing." Kurt nodded.  
  
"...so...like...you saw everything?" She blushed a little, remembering her parting gift.  
  
"Ja, and heard." He crossed his arms. "You have me worried more with this talk of helping out the acolytes? Katzchen, you're no longer thinking right!"  
  
"Kurt, it's cool." She smiled and held up her hands in defense, "I know. I..." Kitty paused, "I think I'm better now. I mean, I still gotta heal and stuff, but I'm feeling way better. My soul, y'know? It all makes sense now."  
  
Kurt nodded again, then asked, "So what's with the get-up?"  
  
Kitty made a face, "It's a jacket of Logan's. It smells of cigars too. Just in case I got tracked... maybe a different scent would throw him off. I could dream, right? And it's cold enough outside. It's a pretty warm jacket." She hugged the jacket closer to herself.  
  
"I see." He and Kitty started to walk toward the mansion. "Are you sure you're okay? I worry for you, Katzchen. You sounded real serious back there..."  
  
Kitty let Kurt walk forward a little bit, then she hugged him tightly from behind. "Yeah fuzzy. I'm great."  
  
Kurt smiled and let out a sigh. "Okay, I believe you. You know, this trip would be so much faster if I just teleport us to the roof, ja?"  
  
"Oh that would be wonderful." She giggled.  
  
"Hold on tight!" He announced before both disappeared in a flash. They reappeared on top of the Xavier Institute roof.  
  
Kitty let go of Kurt and sat down on the roof, overlooking the night sky. Kurt sat next to her, offering a shoulder for her to lean on as he put an arm around her. She leaned against him and murmured, "I'm so hungry. I went to bed without dinner again."  
  
Kurt's ears perked up, "Then what are WE waiting for? Let's go make some food!"  
  
"Is there ever a time when you're NOT hungry? That's got to be like, the end of the world."  
  
"There is no need for your sarcasm, Kitty. I'm a growing boy!"  
  
"Yeah, and if you keep eatin' like that, you'll be growing sideways. Maybe it'll all go to your tail." She laughed at the idea.  
  
Kurt playfully reached and touched her good-side with his fingers as he tickled her. She laugh-shrieked and pushed away, "Unfair advantage 'cause of proximity!" She landed back on her hands, still smiling. "C'mon, let's head downstairs. Wanna 'port?"  
  
"But of course, mein lieb." He touched Kitty's shoulders and then teleported them both downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
The teleport was quick as usual. Kitty settled into a chair lazily, "Alright Kurt, you get to be Mr. Iron Chef."  
  
Kurt whined a bit, "But why me?"  
  
"Because you're less prone to burn the house down than I am."  
  
"Oh, that is a very good point." He walked over to the fridge, opening the doors to both the freezer and fridge. "What are you hungry for?"  
  
Kitty leaned her head back tired, shrugging off Logan's jacket and putting it on her chair. "I dunno. Whatever looks good to you?"  
  
Kurt filtered through the freezer, "How about... vegetable lasagna? We can split it, it's family sized."  
  
"Super." She did a thumbs up. Kitty closed her eyes with a yawn.  
  
"Hey! Don't you fall asleep on me, I'm cooking for you! Katzchen! You have to keep me company, ja?"  
  
"I'm awake, Kurt. Just get this party started... or somethin'."  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes, "Of course." He popped the frozen meal into the microwave and sat across the table from Kitty. "So... not that I'm trying to put my tail into your business or anything... but... what exactly WAS going on back at that park?"  
  
"I was makin' a fool of myself, that's all." She shrugged. "I think I lost faith somewhere, and he pointed me back in the right direction. I know it seems crazy, fuzzy, but I wasn't going to go join the Acolytes or anything. I just wanted to make a difference. Somehow."  
  
"We do make a difference, though." Kurt seemed confused.  
  
"A different difference. You had to be there, I guess." Kitty nodded to herself, "I think somewhere, deep down inside, I wanted to be more of a hero. Something struck a chord with me about the whole mess. Very hard to explain. I totally got carried away with the moment."  
  
"And now, Liebchen? You came to your senses?" Kurt asked. He stood up as he heard the bell from the microwave. He went over to it to start serving 'dinner'.  
  
"You could say that. Maybe someone came to them for me, and I had to listen." She stretched, "I'm starved!" She got out some silverware and served drinks.  
  
Kurt served up two plates of the lasagna. Kitty settled back down in her chair and started to eat hungrily. Kurt ate as if he hadn't had dinner that night (which would be a lie). She finished off her meal and smiled at Kurt.  
  
"Thanks, fuzzy. For everything."  
  
"That's what I'm here for." Kurt smiled and started cleaning up the plates.   
  
Kitty leaned back and drank from her cup. A familiar set of footsteps came down the hall and entered the kitchen.   
  
Kurt looked up and hesitantly waved, "Why... hello... Herr Logan.."  
  
"I'm not here to bust you kids, I'm just up to get somethin' to drink." Logan commented.  
  
Kitty pointed over at the pitcher of water they had set out. "Knock yourself out."  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow, then poured himself a glass of water. Kurt settled back down across from Kitty, then Logan sat down near the kids. "So half-pint, when did you start wearin' my clothes?"  
  
"Err..." She shrugged, "It was cold? Me and Kurt were talking on the roof. Heaviest jacket I could find."  
  
Logan looked at Kurt, then said subtly, "That's not all you been talkin' too." He took a drink, then said, "Did you remember what I taught you?"  
  
"Of course, Logan." Kitty made the tone sound as if 'duh' should have came after that statement.  
  
"Then I ain't got nothin' to worry about." He finished his cup, and then smiled, "I barely wear that ol' thing anyway. You can have it if you want it. Consider it a gift."  
  
Kitty blinked. She smiled in return, "Wow. Thanks Logan. I don't know what to say..."  
  
"Just use your head. That's all I ask." Logan smiled. "Get to sleep you two. Tomorrow's Friday, THEN you can stay up, eat ice cream, and talk about boys. In the meantime, you got school in the morning."  
  
"Yes, Logan." Kitty nodded and put away the pitcher.  
  
"Goodnight." Logan waved, heading down the hall with his glass.  
  
Kurt looked annoyed, "Is he saying I gossip?"  
  
"You don't?" Kitty smirked. "We do it all the time to Scott and Jean."  
  
"You do it with me too!" Kurt accused.  
  
"Yeah, and your point? He's just razzin' you, fuzzy. It's about time someone got you back." She giggled.  
  
Kurt stuck his tongue out at Kitty, then laughed in return. "I'm getting grumpy. Time for me to sleep. You best head up soon too, Katzchen."  
  
"Will do, Kurt." She picked up her newly aquired jacket and slung it over her shoulder. Kurt teleported from the kitchen, away off to his room. Kitty took in a breath and smiled, 'My family.'  
  
*** 


	16. Chapter 16

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah. This is my first X-Men Evolution, or even X-Men related fic I've written. Be gentle.  
  
** Fixed weird "------" things in previous chapters. Didn't notice until a reviewer pointed it out, thanks! Silly fanfiction.net. **  
  
"Angry Situation" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 16  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Kitty slept until the alarm in her and Rogue's room went off. She sluggishly climbed out of bed and stumbled over a small bag. Kitty kneeled down and looked into the bag. It was from the store she had shopped at the other day, containing the shirt and pants outfit that Piotr had purchased for her. She half-smiled, pulling the items out of the bag and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day.  
  
After showering and changing, she headed downstairs to find Professor Xavier. Kitty checked the time as she made a note as to how long she still had before it'd be too late to leave for school. She rounded the corner and checked in his office, "Professor?" she knocked lightly.  
  
"Come in, Kitty." Xavier said behind the door.  
  
She opened the door and entered, "It always weirds me out that you like... know who it is before they even come in."  
  
"Not on purpose, I assure you. I sensed your urgency to find me. What's on your mind?" He asked plainly.  
  
"Oh, well.." She sat down in a chair in front of his desk. "I've... like... been thinkin' a lot lately. Y'know, we're supposed to help out humans, fellow mutants, for the betterment of mankind and the future an' all that."  
  
"That's part of it, yes. We, as mutants, represent the future. You children, as the X-Men, are the representation of that future. To uphold it, to make sure it's a good one for both humans and mutants."  
  
Kitty nodded, she's heard this before. "Yes, Professor. So... like, since I got back I discovered a school-friend of mine is also a mutant. I'm not sure who knows. I mean, as far as I remember he doesn't have an obvious ability or anything... but he's been dipping into some shady business which could be threatening to his life and future. I was curious if it would be a good idea to step in and offer a hand, y'know, as a fellow mutant and friend - maybe pass along your card to get him on the right track?"  
  
"Reaching out is a very hard thing to do sometimes. You might startle him or scare him away if you let on that you knew his secret. It's a very delicate situation, Kitty. I generally leave that to my older students." Xavier noted.  
  
"I know what to say." Kitty voiced confidently, "Oh trust me Professor, I totally know how to approach it. And I'm not really looking to recruit here. I'm just trying to get him out of a bad situation and let him know there are places to go if things end up becoming worse for him because of who he is, kay?"  
  
Charles Xavier smiled, "It's fine, Kitty. Do what you think is right then. Yesterday went very well, so I'll allow you to go to school today. You seem to be recovering quickly."  
  
"I feel a whole lot better, now. Do I have to check in with Scott every period?" She seemed a little annoyed by that.  
  
"No. That was just a precaution. I'd still like you to travel to and from school with him if that's fine." He nodded.  
  
"Then I'm going to finish getting ready, Professor." She held out a hand, "Do you have a card I can pass along to him?"  
  
Xavier reached into his drawer and passed a few cards to Kitty, "Good luck."  
  
"...Thanks." Kitty smiled, leaving the office.  
  
***  
  
Kitty rode in the back seat of Scott's sports car on the way to school. She tried to keep her courage strong in talking to her friend, Doug. 'This is really the right thing to do. I mean, gotta make things better for the future and those around me.'   
  
The day seemed to go by a lot slower than usual. First period dragged on. Second period, well... Kitty didn't sit anywhere near Doug to talk to him. She made the decision to approach him in third period. The day slowed to a crawl for her as potential conversations lingered throughout her head. She hated the feeling of anticipation. She was more of a do it immediately sort.  
  
She sat down at her usual desk in the computer lab. Kitty closed her eyes and tried to keep her cool about her. The noise of a chair being pulled out snapped her out of her concentration.  
  
"Hey Kitty, what's going on?" asked Doug, "You look a lot better today."  
  
"Why thanks! I feel a lot better, too." She made a face, then scooted closer to Doug. "Say... uh... can we have lunch together? I want to talk to you... about some stuff... and it's easier to do that during lunch. Y'know, instead of in class."  
  
Doug looked confused, almost hesitant at what Kitty was saying. "Oh, uh... sure Kitty. I generally eat outside, over by the gym. There's some shade and all. It's nice."  
  
Kitty nodded, "Cool. I'll meet you there then." She smiled.  
  
Doug smiled nervously back, still unsure. He logged into the computer and then class started up for them.  
  
***  
  
Kitty sat in the library for the second day in a row because of her injury. She didn't think she had to skip gym anymore, but it was best to be safe than sorry. It gave her time to work on her little pre-planned speech to her friend. 'This is a lot harder than it should be. Maybe it would be easier if like... I didn't really know him?' She idly worked on her homework for another class until the bell rang. She headed out to the cafeteria, grabbing a tray of food, before moving over to the table where she usually sits. Jean and Scott were already there.  
  
"Hey guys, I am meeting someone for lunch over there." She pointed, "So I'll like see you after school, 'kay?" Kitty smiled.  
  
"Have fun." Scott commented to Kitty as she left.  
  
Kitty took in a breath and headed back over toward the gym area with her tray. She noticed Doug was sat down on the ground under a tree in a little patch of grass that sometimes schools have set up for beautification of the landscape. She walked over and smiled down at Doug, "Hey there stranger." She sat down and placed book bag down, then her tray beside her.  
  
"So uh... what's up?" He took a sandwich out of a bag, taking a bite.   
  
Kitty looked around to make sure no one was near. It was a pretty vacant area, actually. Most of the students stick around the main eating areas, but it's an open campus. People could leave and come back if they pleased. She took a deep breath then asked, "Remember the other day, when I had you look at that thing on my computer?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember. Had some odd encoded files. Was it a project?" He asked, mildly curious.  
  
"Aah... kinda." She started on her own lunch, "So like, let's say a friend of mine showed me something that I shouldn't have seen... and like... I want to act on what I saw because of someone in my life might be in trouble. I should do something, right?"  
  
"Of course. If someone is in trouble you should help them out."  
  
"But what if they don't KNOW they're in trouble, and they might think I'm crazy?" She added.  
  
"I suppose it's a risk you'd need to take, if it's really that important." He shrugged and took a drink of his soda.  
  
Kitty nodded, then said, "Okay, Doug? You're in trouble. Big time."  
  
Doug almost spit out his drink, "Excuse me?!" He wiped his mouth with a napkin.  
  
"Uhh... you mentioned you were doing some part-time work? I think that's part of it. Some organization is trying to find out something about you... and uh... once they find out for sure your life will be in danger." Kitty tried her best to sound serious.  
  
Doug raised an eyebrow, then asked, "What do you know? Sounds like you're trying to scare me."  
  
"I'm not, it's not a joke. Trust me." She thought about her original speech. "You've got an amazing gift. We all do. Just yours kinda... came along 'cause of genetics. Just like me, I guess. Well, not exactly like me, but it's there."  
  
"I... really don't know what you're talking about now. I'm just a smart kid." He seemed uncomfortable.  
  
Kitty sighed, she felt she screwed up. "Yah, okay, don't believe me. I know what I read. In case you forgot, I'm a mutant. I live at that school up the road. Got in trouble for that some time ago. What those files said is that you potentially were, too. They're using you, and then they're going to hurt you. Badly. I just didn't want to see my friend get hurt. I couldn't sit back and let someone else be a victim again." She re-slung her bag over her shoulder, then picked up her tray. "Maybe the Professor was right. I'm SO not cut out for this..."  
  
Doug reached up and grabbed her arm, "Kitty! Wait... stay? Don't go. You just startled me. I don't know what to say."  
  
"Look, you don't have to say anything. Here." She pulled a card from her pocket and handed it to him, "I just want you to have this and think about things. I only ask that whatever you decide, you need to get out of whatever it is you're involved in. Just say you're done and be over with it. It's not good. Okay? I'm going to head back over to my table. I have some stuff to catch up with... and I think I overstayed myself this time."  
  
"You didn't overstay. Sorry..." He looked over the card, "I'll think about it. You're right though, I'll drop the job. Oh, and Kitty? Thanks."  
  
"Yeah, anytime. I'll call you later." Kitty nodded and headed back toward the main quad area.  
  
***  
  
Kitty tapped away at her laptop, looking as though she was coding something in a window. She sat on the downstairs couch of the institute tv room. She typed away at the code for a little bit, the television on in the backround. Kurt, as he usually does, suddenly bamfed in to the room behind where Kitty was working.  
  
"More homework? I thought you were caught up." Kurt asked politely. He climbed over the couch to sit at the other end, his tail grabbed the remote and he started to flip channels.  
  
"Nope, not homework. Personal project." She noted out loud. "No trainin' session with Logan or anything?"  
  
"He's out with the new mutants today. Me, I'm stuck with kitchen duty."  
  
"Forget saving the world, Kurt-The-Chef is far more important." She smiled.  
  
"I even have a 'Kiss the Chef, I'm German' apron." He grinned.  
  
Kitty laughed, "You'll make an impression on all the ladies with that one."  
  
"Of course! Who could resist a fuzzy chef?" Kurt leaned back confidently.  
  
"Not many." Kitty kept working away at her computer.  
  
Kurt noticed how intent Kitty had been working, "Some personal project. You're typing up a storm over there."  
  
"It's a little tough for me. I might have a little help to see if it works right." She sounded about as vague as she could.  
  
"Ah... well... I'm not so good with computers." He tried to get any attention off of potentially him helping.  
  
"No fuzzy, don't worry. Someone who KNOWS what this stuff is about." She grinned, "I wasn't about to volunteer you for it. It's like asking you for Spanish homework help. It doesn't work that way."  
  
"Hey! I'm a good study partner." He pretended to be offended.  
  
"Yeah sure, Kurt." Kitty reached over to take a sip of a drink she'd been nursing, "I'm not dissing your abilities, just sayin' I know better than to ask you about something you don't know anything about."  
  
"Seemed like an insult to me." He pouted, "I think I'll live."  
  
"You'd better." She wagged a finger at him and then went back to typing on her computer.   
  
Kurt put on some show and started to watch, interested. Kitty worked for another half hour before finally finishing. She saved and closed the computer, then nudged Kurt, "It's about time you started on dinner with Mr. McCoy, huh? I've gotta make a call upstairs. I'll see you at dinner."  
  
"Ja. Have fun."  
  
"Oh, you too."  
  
Kitty walked upstairs to her bedroom, plugging in her computer to the ethernet connection near her desk. She picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number of Douglas Ramsey.  
  
*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*  
  
"Hello, Ramsey Residence."  
  
"Yes, May I speak to Doug please?" Kitty fidgeted a little, rebooting up her computer and drafting a quick email.  
  
"Sure, I'll get him." said the voice.  
  
A small pause, then, "Hello?" asked Doug.  
  
"Hey Doug, it's Kitty. I have a favor to ask." She sounded a little urgent.  
  
"Sure... what's up?" He replied.  
  
"Got an e-mail address? I want you to look over a program I just did, and maybe tweak it so it does exactly what I want it to do. I'm typing up an e-mail right now for you, explaining what I want it to do and if you can make sure I got all my code right. I'm not a total slouch when it comes to this stuff, but... I'm not exactly a genius like I am in other subjects, right."  
  
Doug laughed, "Sure, Kitty. Lemme log in real quick." He paused, then gave Kitty his e-mail address. "Let me know when you send it."  
  
"Okay... and... it's sent. Don't execute it, just look at the code. Very important stuff here." She leaned back in her chair. "Uh... sorry about lunch today. I must have totally dampened your mood, huh?"  
  
"Naw, it's okay. You're right. I am like you. The job tried to convince me to stay on, because they only wanted me for a week or two more. That made me realize that it was a very bad idea." Doug mentioned.  
  
"Good for you! I mean... well, you know what I mean. Got the mail yet?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Looking at it right now..." He paused over the phone, then said, "Are you SERIOUS? Kitty, this isn't very nice."  
  
"Well, it's not supposed to be nice. Will the program do what I want it to do?" She asked.  
  
"... well, sort of." Doug murmured, "This is dangerous. You know that, right?"  
  
"Duh? Will you or will you not help me finish it?" Kitty asked, somewhat annoyed.  
  
"I'll help, I'll help. But you have to tell me what it's going to be used for." He started typing away at his end. Kitty could hear the gentle tap of keyboard keys in the backround.  
  
"Hmmm... let's say... small scale revenge. It's only going to go to someone who fully deserves it, trust me. So I did well?" She inquired.  
  
"Didn't think you had it in you, to be honest. You always seem so nice..." He commented.  
  
"Well, hang around Bobby Drake for a bit and you'll see what kind of trouble I have to avoid around here." She laughed a little bit, then sounded serious. "It's got to work perfectly. I'm counting on you."  
  
"No problem. I've gotta eat dinner, but I'll send you the completed project when I'm done. Maybe in an hour or two."  
  
"Roger, chief. I'll be online. Thanks Doug."  
  
"No problem. I just hope never to piss YOU off."  
  
Kitty laughed, "Night."  
  
"Night."  
  
*** 


	17. Chapter 17

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah. This is my first X-Men Evolution, or even X-Men related fic I've written. Be gentle.  
  
"Angry Situation" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 17 - Epilogue  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
After dinner that night, Kitty went up to her room to find out she had received the completed project from Doug. She smiled and saved the file to her computer, then closed it down for the night. Kitty went downstairs to look around for the familiar adult known as "Logan".  
  
Kitty moved down a corridor and found him in the garage. "Just the man I'm looking for." She smiled, approaching Logan's side.  
  
"Why is it your tone of voice makes me think you want a favor?" Logan sneered in a way only he can.  
  
"You just might be right on that one." She leaned back against the jeep, facing Logan who was looking over his motorcycle. "What're you doing for the next two days?"  
  
"Now that's a loaded question." He narrowed his eyes, "What'd ya think I might be doin'?"  
  
"How about a road trip?" She smiled playfully.  
  
"Half-Pint, you're not even fully healed." He pointed to her side.  
  
"We can take the jeep instead of your bike. Safer, anyway." Kitty urged, "I've got somethin' I need to finish. I'd like it to be with you. And you know how I am, I'll do it whether you go with me or not."  
  
"...you've got a point. Where're you wantin' to go, pun'kin?"  
  
"Where you found my bag last week. To that seemingly abandoned airfield. We don't need to go in, I just need visit the area."  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow, "What're needin' to go back there for?"  
  
"Responsibility." She nodded, "Please?"  
  
He looked her over, then said, "We don't go in."  
  
"Right." Kitty smiled.  
  
"Fine. Afterwards, we go fishing." Logan added.  
  
"...what?" Kitty blinked.  
  
"If I'm gonna drive that far out, we're goin' to also do something I want to do. It's also our cover story. Natural healin'." Logan grinned, crossing his arms. "I won't do it unless you agree."  
  
"Fine, sure." She made a face, "The things I do."  
  
Logan smiled and nudged Kitty, "I'll go talk to the Professor now, we'll leave in the mornin'. You sure you wanna do this?"  
  
"More than anything. I'm ready." Kitty smiled.  
  
"Then get packed."  
  
***  
  
The back was filled with fishing supplies and two bags, one Kitty's, the other Logan's. Logan drove the jeep along the semi-abandoned highway that ran along the train tracks for several hundred miles until it finally it came across that lone area where the fenced in air field resided. Kitty sat on the passenger side of the Jeep, wearing a casual style of dress along with the jacket Logan had given her the other day. Logan pulled to the side of the road just outside of the place.   
  
Kitty got out of the jeep, sitting down on the hood. She pulled out her laptop and plugged in a card into the side of it. She also had a small, secondary device which somewhat looked like a tube can. She pointed the device at the building and looked over the screen.  
  
Logan glanced over her shoulder, "Well, is it workin' like you wanted?"  
  
"Wait. Just wait. These places generally have all their ports protected. Trying to find a way in..."  
  
She got the signal and then started tapping away at the computer. Kitty looked frustrated, working for several minutes with no results.  
  
"I so do not want to go in there." She rubbed the back of her neck.  
  
"We *don't* go in." He growled and lit up a cigar.  
  
Kitty grumbled, fumbling around through command menus until finally...  
  
"... I'm in."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Gimme a sec."  
  
Logan puffed away. He looked back over at her computer screen. Kitty had some sort of progress upload window up. "What's that for?"  
  
"You'll see. Or you won't. This is a GOOD thing."  
  
"Whatever, kid. I'm getting hungry. Let's pack up and get out of here."  
  
"Just a minute." She rolled her eyes. Upload completed. Then she typed in a long command string then pressed 'enter'. Kitty smiled to herself before she started to pack up her equipment. "Alright, let's go."  
  
"That's it?" Logan asked, putting out his cigar.  
  
"Yup. We're done. Let's go fishing."  
  
"You're a strange kid, you know that?"  
  
"From your mouth to God's ear." Kitty smirked and waved a hand dismissing his vocalized thought as she got into her passanger side door and they headed out.  
  
***  
  
Back at the Xavier Institute, Dr. Hank McCoy walked down the hall to his laboratory. He made it over to his desk, taking a seat and leaning back with the newspaper. "Ah, to find simple pleasures in local news and comics." He commented only to himself. Hank propped a foot up on his desk, which caused something to knock over. He closed the newspaper and set it aside, "What was that?" He leaned down and picked up a cd-rom disc that was in a plastic case with a post-it note attatched, "For Mr. McCoy -From Kitty" He raised an eyebrow at the object.   
  
Hank took the disc and placed into the drive on his computer. He accessed the disc and idly started to read through the files. He did a double-take, mouth opening in a slight gasp. He projected his mind to speak to Professor Xavier.  
  
Hey Charles, isn't Kitty on a fishing trip with Logan? Hank wondered.  
  
Why yes, Henry. Why do you ask? Xavier replied.  
  
She left me a gift. Want to come down to the lab and look at this?  
  
I'll be down in a few minutes, then. It's important?  
  
Oh, I'd say so. Hank commented.  
  
***  
  
The alarms klaxoned throughout the building. "Intruders! Intruders!" It announced over the sound system. Any weaponary that came within range got destroyed instantly with a magnetic wave. The Acolytes, Magento's soldiers, stormed through the halls and showed no mercy. Pyro and Magneto kept any firing guards at bay while Gambit and Colossus went to the prisoner cells. Gambit held a small blueprint map of the area, leading the way through commands while Colossus stormed in front in his armored form, to protect just in case something surprised them. Doors were busted open. Guards were knocked unconscious. Things got messy.  
  
Gambit pointed at a hall to a downstairs area. He and Colossus followed the path down to a dark, secluded, highly electronicly secure system.  
  
"Start from that end, I'll start here. Let's take down deese doors and set deese folks free, right mon ami?" Gambit winked.  
  
"Da, this is the last place." Colossus noted.  
  
They worked separately, freeing each person. Some were barely teenagers, others were full grown adults. A few with obvious physical mutation, while most were scared, malnurished, and generally ill folks. They gathered near the exit, but were commanded by Gambit to wait.  
  
"I'm gonna blow their computer before we leave dis place." Gambit moved over to the main system which was set up outside of the prison cells. He tapped at the keyboard then blinked. "What the... hey Colossus, you ev'r seen anythin' like dis?"  
  
"What is it, tovarish?" Colossus moved from the group of people to Gambit's side.  
  
"I think it's broke. See, I go to type like dis... and all I get is dat." He points to the screen.   
  
Colossus looked it over, then nodded politely, "Someone else got here before us. Let's not worry and get these people to safety, da? If it makes you feel better, perhaps you could blow it up?"  
  
Gambit grinned, "You don't have to tell Gambit twice." He placed his finger on the side of the monitor, charging it with kinetic engery. Colossus left to lead the group into the hall, while Gambit threw a final charged playing card at the screen, causing the computer and system to explode upon impact.  
  
The evacuation went quickly. Magneto and his acolytes escaped the facility unharmed, rescuing those they had freed on that day. A success, in the highest form.   
  
Later, at the base. Magneto paced back and forth, then looked at Gambit. "You're saying their system... wasn't working?"  
  
"Dat's what I said." Gambit crossed his arms.  
  
"He's telling the truth." The now unarmored Russian replied. "I saw."  
  
"What did you see?" Magneto inquired.  
  
"Anythin' I typed gave me da same response." Gambit shrugged.  
  
"Da." Colossus nodded. "It said 'Never again.'."  
  
*************************** The End *********************************** 


	18. Final Notes Responses to reviewers

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah. This is my first X-Men Evolution, or even X-Men related fic I've written. Be gentle.  
  
"Angry Situation" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Final notes  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
This is where I address questions or any sort of comments in the reviews made. Easier to read, and it didn't disrupt the story any.  
  
It's sort of hard for me to place where this story takes 'place' within the Evoverse. It's somewhere after Evan leaves and before Jean and Scott graduate. So pretty much somewhere near the end of the technical third season. You know, around that Cruise Control episode, or something. Problem with writing fics like this is that future episodes (since the series is still currently moving along) could contradict anything written here (such as introduction of Doug Rasmey, and definitely the way I handled the interaction with Kitty and Piotr). Usually I'm pretty much a stickler for continuity, but then I realized it's fanfiction. Risks have to be taken. A good example would be that I was under the impression that Rogue and Kitty were roomates, but in a recent episode, she offered up her room-space to Danielle Moonstar - so Rogue's got her own room now? Jinkies! Henceforth needing to place this into the past a little bit, but not too far back.  
  
Should I write a sequel? Should I do something more to continue this concept/version? I am considering it, but I'll wait until the end of the season so I'll feel better about where things are going with the show. As I mentioned, writing within the season was getting to me a little because I'd see something on the show that would almost conflict or might invalidate things. Yeah yeah, I like to be within continuity ^_^; Let me know!  
  
So now, to the reviewers!  
  
*B: My first review! You were so great to continue reviewing the fic throughout the story. I was a little worried no one was reading it, but you kept on. That was really great. I'll be honest that the plot became more complex as I wrote, I really didn't intend for it to... uh... get where it ended up. I did try my best to add little in character nuances, like her going back to school or her wanting to contact the X-Men. After everything was said and done, she had to do something. Just it was different and far less dangerous than intended.  
  
SOMEONE2003: Thanks for the early review. I've tried to update as much as possible :) Hope you liked how it turned out. I actually thought about turning her into an acolyte or something of that nature, but eventually I figured I wanted to make it a little 'seamless' with continuity, so technically everything went 'back to normal' after it was said and done.   
  
miz_pop: Sorry, it sort of moved into that Kiotr sort of zone. It was never to be a romance fic in the first place. But in all honesty, Piotr's a good guy. I think there's enough Pyro/Remy/whoever fics with her (and all the other characters) around. Sorry!  
  
Kinotu: You tease ^.-  
  
Sprocket: Thanks for the review!  
  
Silver Spider: Glad you liked the pairing. I have always enjoyed early Peter, so it was a surprise to see him involved in Evolution at all (considering uh... comic stuff). He's a great character, especially before all the angst bull happened to him!  
  
AngieX: You've also been really great about adding your two cents to every other update. It helps remind me that people are actually reading and coming back. That's really something I'm new to. Yeah, it ended up semi-Kiotr-ish, but what can ya do?   
  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: You've been really supportive throughout this fic. It's great to read the different points of view, commenting a little on the story as it happened. Great stuff.   
  
Blaze RisingMoon: Of course, cliffhangers technically are what keep people coming back :)  
  
xxxrokiexxx: Thanks for the review! Yeah, Kitty turned out to be fine... sorta. Worked out anyway.   
  
Katgirl: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it.  
  
Anonymouse: I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE ^.- And uh, no.  
  
Rogue Pryde: I'm really shocked that this fic got reviews. Thanks for reviewing twice (despite that you said you don't review more than once). It's awesome that you did, thank you.  
  
Danfred: Yeah, it got a little strangely deep. It was more or less trying to make a strange, relatable parallel so it wouldn't raise suspicions. Made sense, even if it was a little... geeky. I never intended it to be a romance/paired up fic, but it sort of hinted that way for a few chapters. And I did add your Russian Translations at the end of chapter 8!  
  
silhouette-Kitten: That's very endearing coming from a Lance/Kitty shipper. I realize seeing just Evo-Kitty and Evo-Piotr, it's REALLY hard to see how they'd work. They worked in the comics at some point, though, so I had to demonstrate how they could possibly work even if they never had (or will)... in Evolution.  
  
Araya-Michiru: My bad, I think I made Kitty too insightful at points. I'm just a wordy person. I like dialog. Yeah, Piotr does seem to get the shaft a bit. This is probably because he's said a total of maybe five lines in the show - but Pyro has said like about the same amount but gets more attention because of (bigger) movie exposure, and he looks younger. Thank you for the compliments! Also thanks for putting me as a favorite story! That's awesome.  
  
kittyfan: Thank you for the review!  
  
DemonRogue13: That was pretty much my intention. Kitty's a smart cookie! They just don't play on it that much in the show.  
  
Deacon: Yeah, I'm just a *little* evil. Good point about Magneto, though. He fluxuates between self-appointed leader of mutantkind that has delusions of grandure, to even the Claremont written very-similar-to-Xavier Teacher version that most tend to forget about. He has done some evil stuff in his past (and in Evolution), but he's never totally evil. You're also one of the few that listed me as a favorite. Thanks :)  
  
Random Reader: I'm like totally weirded out that you're referring to me as "Shrum-san", not sure if it's just something you're doing because it's polite japanese-stuff, or actually because you know me (like, really know me through other means like message boards or whatnot). Not sure at all. Pretty much you hit the nails on it all. I did try my best to weave a little comic-goodness in the story. And unfortunately, I tend to write dialog while thinking of Claremont-Era X-Men. It's a hard not to since that's what I grew up with, while adding a little slice of Evolution into the mix. So saying I'm writing TOO much like Claremont is a definite compliment, but I realize it's was little wordy-and-slightly-OOC for Evolution. The point is I was trying to show how Evolution-Kitty could possibly progress into (current incarnation) comics-Kitty. My ruse was too obvious to you, sir! I pretty much left it open... in case I did decide to do more. What do you guys think?  
  
Cassie-bear01: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it.  
  
keebler-elmo: Thanks for the reviews! Yeah, she did lose a bit of faith in Xavier's dream. Sorry I couldn't fit in any ROMY. Maybe in a future fic, eh? Who knows. And don't worry, she's not getting with Doug. Doug was one of those characters that was similar to her (intelligence, etc) so they got along beautifully, but nothing romantic occured. It's hard to show their friendship without thinking they might hook up. Not gonna happen.  
  
Daheim: Thanks for the review! And for letting me know about the dashes - gosh, I didn't even go back and read to see them. That must have really annoyed people. So sorry ;_; Glad you loved the story though!  
  
Pixie Flyer: You're the first person that demanded a sequel. I'm glad you thought it was a good story, thank you.   
  
crimson cutie: You're right about that. I couldn't imagine how it would be like to be intolerant of other people of different types. Where I live, that doesn't exist that much. However, I have visited other places where it's downright backwards. I suppose that's why the message of the X-Men is still a valid point, why harmony will always be something to struggle for, it's just not a perfect world yet. Glad you caught the holocaust reference. Sort of tied everything together in a way. 


End file.
